


Easy (Kinktober 2017)

by thelovearesick



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fetish, Food Kink, Ghost Sex, Gladiator Eddie, Halloween Costumes, High School, Kinktober, M/M, Mad Max (?), Master/Slave, Orgasm Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Priest Waylon, Prostitution, Sex Toys, Sharing Clothes, Threesome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: 31 días, 31 historias cortas.





	1. Cake for three (Threesome Eddie/Waylon/Miles).

**Author's Note:**

> Espero, realmente espero poder hacer este reto x'D completo, voy a dar mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo. Yo se que ya se hizo pero quise hacer mi versión en mi idioma. Enjoy it!

Eddie se encontró parado en la entrada de su casa, con los brazos demasiado rígidos en su posición.

Se sentía bastante aturdido, vacilando un momento al levantar la mano en la dirección de la perilla. Sabía que la puerta no se encuentra cerrada, aunque internamente esperaba que así fuera. 

Se sentía nervioso, demasiado nervioso, considerando que había aceptado abiertamente el participar en todo aquello al ser consultado. Era casi como si volviera a su tan horrible adolescencia, en donde se sentía completamente perdido, mirando a lo lejos las actitudes despreocupadas del resto de sus compañeros a la distancia. El temor a lo desconocido, a lo diferente, a lo que se salan de su rutina ... Esos eran sus inseguridades más comunes. 

Ninguna era que tuviera miedo de los cambios, ya que sabía que era una buena forma de avanzar y de intentar cosas nuevas en su vida. Gracias a estos momentos es como conocido como un verdadero esposo, el Parque Waylon, siendo una verdadera coincidencia el poder de la división, no se ha marcado la diferencia.

Eddie era amante del mundo del diseño, mientras que Waylon era aficionado a la tecnología, a los videojuegos y todo lo que tuviera que ver con temas relacionados. Era de Eddie extrovertido y muy expresivo, mientras que Waylon era callado, reservado y bastante reservado en ocasiones, prefiriendo los lugares poco concurridos para pasar su tiempo libre.

Eddie tenía que ser social por su profesión, pero eso no era del todo negativo a su criterio. Le encantaba poder conversar con sus clientes, que casi siempre eran mujeres o señoras mayores que el terminó por recordar a su madre, el cual recodaba con mucho cariño en cada uno de sus interacciones en su tienda.

La mañana que conoce a Waylon, Eddie había ido a comprar unas telas al centro comercial más cercano, dando una vuelta rápida a una tienda de electrónica en busca de un cargador de celular, encontrándose con la curiosa y amigable mirada de Waylon en el pasillo de computadoras

Al menos una vez visto, Eddie sabía que necesitaba conocerlo en seguida. Era tan atractivo, de una manera tan sencilla, que Eddie prácticamente no dejó de verlo al inverso con uno de los encargados de la tienda, encontrando una fascinación en la forma en el cual se expresó en todo el tiempo y la circunstancia.

Buscar un pretexto para haberle sido modificado para requisitos particulares, sido ayudado por Waylon para elegir el modelo de cargador indicado para su celular, terminando por invitarlo en poco tiempo una cena en el par de días después, siendo aceptado por Waylon casi de inmediato.

Después de un considerable tiempo de relación, formalizar con Waylon se había sentido como la mejor decisión a tomar, agradeciendo internamente todos los pasos que dio hasta llegar a ese momento preciso de encontrarse. 

Eddie se encontró todavía demasiado nervioso y indeciso. Por supuesto que no se había arrepentido de su decisión, pero la incertidumbre del momento no deja de ser del todo abrumadora. 

Una de sus maneras sostenía una caja con un pastel de queso, mientras que la otra terminaba para abrir la puerta inevitablemente, abriéndose el paso en su hogar. Los sonidos de un par de risas en la cocina indican la zona donde se encuentra su querido esposo, escuchando a la par de risa masculina a su lado.

Eddie contuvo el aliento al acercarse a la cocina, topándose la mirada castaña y brillante de un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad de su pareja, quien sostenía una copa de vino en la mano mientras Waylon no parecía ningún parar de reír con sus comentarios.

La atención de ambos hombres se encontró en su llegada unos segundos después, siendo el mismo Waylon quien se levantó y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. Eddie pudo captar el sabor a vino tinto de su boca.

\- ¡Amor, que bueno que ya llegaste! Te presento un Miles Upshur, nos trajo una botella de vino para la ocasión. -

\- Puedo darme cuenta de eso, cariño. -

El brazo libre de Eddie no pudo evitar colocarse de manera protectora sobre la cintura de su esposo. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Miles, quien se limitó a sonreír mientras daba un ligero sorbo a su copa nuevamente. Los ojos de Waylon parecían destellar, sin embargo. Eddie conocía muy bien el lenguaje corporal de Waylon al momento de estar ebrio, sabiendo bien que era encaminado un estarlo si continuaba bebiendo ese día.

Los brazos de Waylon se sujetaron con fuerza a Eddie, empezando a restregar su cuerpo de manera un poco sugerente. El alcalde de sentir el calor caliente de Waylon al acercarse a su oído.

Su rostro se encontró sonrojado, notablemente afectado por la ingesta de licor de esa tarde. Eddie sabía la poca resistencia que tenía Waylon al tomar alcohol, pero prefirió abstenerse de realizar algún comentario al respecto. El sonido de la voz de Waylon sobre su oído no tardó en escucharse.

\- Veo que también ha traído un regalo para nosotros, ¿qué hay en la caja, Eddie? -

Eddie sonrió mientras dejaba la pequeña caja sobre la barra de la cocina, dando su mejor esfuerzo para abrir la envoltura con una sola mano, sin dejar de sostener y incluso apretar su mano contraria contra la cintura y la cadera de su esposo.

El gesto provocó que Miles se levantara abruptamente, abriendo la caja ante la mirada atenta de Eddie. Los ojos de Waylon no perdieron de vista el proceso, lanzando una carcajada al ver el hermoso pagan de queso con la decoración de crema batida en los alrededores.

\- ¡Oh, Eddie, luce hermoso y delicioso! No debiste haberte molestado. -

\- Quería aportar algo para la ... ocasión. -

\- Luce realmente delicioso - comentó de vuelta el rubio, quién no pudo contenerse a tomar un trozo de pago entre sus dedos, haciendo el ademan de probarlo haciendo ruidos demasiado exagerados. Esta era otra de las características de Waylon estando ebrio, pero un Eddie realmente no le molestaba nada de Waylon en lo absoluto.

\- Hm ... ¡esta delicioso! Prueba esto ... - Decía Waylon mientras acercaba un nuevo trozo a los labios de Eddie.

El alcalde no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, pero a lo lejos la mirada de Miles seguidores de cerca, los labios de Eddie terminaron por abrirse por completo, comenzando un lamer y succionando suavemente los restos de crema y decorado de entre los dedos de su esposo. La mirada de Waylon no perdió de vista el gesto, soltando un sonido suave y una enorme sonrisa surgió en sus labios.

El gesto fue repetido para Miles, antes de la sorpresa de Eddie, quien se limitó un observación mientras miraba como el otro hombre empezaba a devorar de la misma manera el pago de los dedos de Waylon, dando una última lámina sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Verdad que es delicioso, Miles? -

\- Tienes razón Camino, es completamente delicioso. -

Los ojos castaños de Miles se cruzaron con la mirada azul de Eddie a la acuarela de la declaración, provocando que Eddie ajusta mejor el brazo de manera casi inconciente en el torno a la cadera de Waylon. El gesto, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para el rubio.

 - ¿Te sientes incomodo con esto, Eddie? Sabes que no quiero incomodar de ninguna forma. Podemos cancelar esto si lo prefieres. -

Eddie bajó la mirada en dirección a su pareja. Sabía que Waylon jamás lo hice para hacer algo que no quisiera, pero había encontrado una nueva cosa, como llamar a una persona desconocida en una de esas aplicaciones de citas y contacto para tener sexo casual con ambos, justo como el plan que había organizado esa noche

Los ojos de Eddie cambió en dirección a los ojos de Miles, quien parecía bastante despreocupado en la declaración de Waylon. Si era sincero consigo mismo, Eddie estaba consciente del gran atractivo que tenía el otro hombre en su complejidad.

Sus hombros estaban ligeramente más anchos que los de su pareja, su cabello era castaño oscuro y su piel lucia ligeramente bronceada de una forma completamente natural y suave.

Era un poco más alto que Waylon, pero su complejidad era mucho más pequeña en comparación a Eddie, quien llevó la mayoría de los cabos de la diferencia a Waylon al estar lado a lado. Los labios de Miles eran gruesos y parecían suaves al tacto, teniendo una actitud que invitaba a la irreverencia, pese a no haber dicho mucho o no haber interactuado por tanto tiempo con Eddie durante esa noche.

Su camisa oscura dejaba entrever su buen físico al estar ajustado a su figura. Sus pantalones de mezclilla parecían desgastados y sus botas se encontraban ligeramente sucias, además de mostrar una pequeña cola de caballo desordenada.

Eddie soltó a Waylon, dando un par de pasos hasta lograr sentir el viento de Miles chocar con su rostro. No resultó sorpresivo para Miles el sentir los labios de Eddie sobre sus labios, limitando un sostenedor de su cuerpo y elevar ligeramente sus piernas hasta alcanzar por completo los labios del hombre frente a él.

Waylon sonrió, dejando de lado el pastel y alejando la copa de vino de su vista, sin querer perderse el espectáculo de su esposo besando a otro hombre. No sabía porque la idea que _excitaba_ de esa forma, pero casi todos los instantes sintió que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el estímulo, empezando a acercarse a un paso lento, notando como uno de los brazos de Eddie se extendía en su dirección.

Guiar a ambos hombres a otra habitación fue mucho más sencillo para Eddie de lo que se imaginó, envuelto en una serie de caricias y besos por parte de ambos hombres, sintetizando el peso extra de Waylon colocarse en su regazo durante los brazos y los labios de Miles se encontraban explorando su cuello, atreviéndose a descender una de sus manos hasta acariciar su trasero y desviarse hasta sus muslos.

 Eddie jamás había experimentado algo similar en toda su vida. Si bien únicamente se había sentido atraído sexualmente a su esposo desde que lo conoció, las acciones de Miles eran algo que no pasaban desapercibidas para Eddie, sintiendo las manos del desconocido acariciar sus partes íntimas por sobre su pantalón, provocando que un gemido saliera de sus labios mientras giraba su vista en dirección al hombre.

Si podía definir su mirada con algún adjetivo, Eddie podría definir los ojos de Miles como depredadores y voraces, sintiendo una oleada de calor al darse cuenta de lo sexualmente sugerente en su actitud.

Sus acciones eran completamente diferentes a las de Waylon, quién era incluso gentil al querer captar la atención de Eddie, empezando a desabrochar los botones de su camisa de vestir mientras sus labios empezaban a dejar suaves besos sobre su pecho, sintiendo la agitación de su corazón en el proceso.

El cuerpo de Eddie siempre fue marcado y con musculatura, producto de su buena genética. Eddie jamás había sido una persona que se ejercitara activamente, pero si era una persona que cuidaba su alimentación, estando orgulloso de su físico pese a sus 46 años de edad.

La sonrisa de Eddie al notar los ojos de Waylon seguir las acciones sobre su cuerpo era el suficiente incentivo para empezar a atacar nuevamente sus labios, provocando que el mayor empezara a usar sus manos para desabrochar y bajar los pantalones del rubio.

Nunca había sido pudoroso al admitir abiertamente lo aficionado que era a la desnudez de Waylon, teniendo un impulso casi animal en la habitación al momento de exponer su cuerpo frente a él.

En esta ocasión sus acciones no se hicieron esperar, prácticamente arrancando el pantalón contrario y provocando en el proceso que Waylon terminara recostado sobre el sofá que contenía los tres cuerpos.

Miles se alejó de Eddie, contemplando el espectáculo de las acciones casi depredadoras de Eddie frente a su esposo. Estaba más seguro que nunca de haber tomado la decisión correcta al empezar a mandarle mensajes a esta pareja en particular, encontrando atractivo la diferencia de edades y de complexiones entre ambos, así como de sus personalidades y formas de completarse.

Waylon estaba a completa merced de su pareja, mientras Eddie se abría paso hasta acariciar sus muslos con sus labios, alzando las piernas delgadas hasta lograr acomodarlas a la altura de sus hombros.

No había duda de quien dominaba aquellas acciones era Eddie, sin poder evitar sentir su miembro endurecerse más al observar como una potente mordida del mayor reclamaba la pálida piel del ingeniero. Miles quería participar. Ser testigo mudo nunca fue si estilo.

— Creo que se están olvidando de algo... — mencionó con voz afectada, mientras empezaba a retirar su camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones en el proceso.

Los ojos de Eddie se levantaron en sí dirección, dando una sonrisa a manera de disculpa ante la manía que tenía por complacer a Waylon en todos los sentidos posibles. Bajó las piernas de Waylon y se volvió a acomodar sobre el sofá, colocando esta vez a Miles sobre su regazo, desviando sus manos hasta ajustarlas alrededor de sus glúteos.

Eddie siempre había sido aficionado a acaecido el trasero de su pareja, pero sentir el cuerpo de alguien más era completamente nuevo y excitante, pasando sus labios y lengua de manera alternada sobre los pezones contrarios.

Los gemidos de Miles eran completamente diferentes a los suaves sonidos que su esposo hacia cada noche, siendo de voz más grabe y sonora, sintiendo como las caderas del castaño empezaban a moverse y a estimularle con movimientos circulantes sobre su miembro. La sensación de calor y necesidad se extendía por sus extremidades, subiendo y bajando sus manos hasta lograr bajar poco a poco el pantalón contrario en una especie de trance. Únicamente la sensación de los labios de Waylon sobre su cuello lograron despertarle nuevamente.

— Me encanta verte tocando a otro hombre, Eddie... — confesó Waylon sobre su cuello, aspirando el aroma varonil tan característico de Eddie.

Para Waylon había sido sorpresivo que alguien tan atractivo como Eddie se fijará en él, por lo que había estado más que entusiasmado y contento cuando el mayor le había pedido una primera cita, deseando incluso saltar dentro de sus pantalones durante esa primera cena.

Que Eddie fuera tan abierto como para acceder a una de sus fantasías más marcadas le resultaba casi irreal, sin poder contener el succionar, morder y marcar la piel de su esposo, acercándose lo suficiente para alcanzar a besar y morder suavemente los labios de Miles.

Conocer a Miles había sido una de las experiencias más excitantes que había experimentado al empezar a explorar el mundo de las aplicaciones de citas, encontrando un atractivo sexual y natural en su lenguaje corporal y manera de expresarse frente al mundo.

Los ojos de Eddie no perdieron de vista las acciones de ambos hombres, guiando y acomodando el cuerpo de Miles de tal manera que tanto su esposo como el desconocido estaban ahora bajo su mercerd, justo debajo de su cuerpo.

Miles logró finalmente bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior, mientras Waylon por su parte terminó por retirar su camisa, quedando completamente expuesto ante la mirada de Eddie, quien pasó sus manos por el torso desnudo de ambos hombres.

Sentir la diferencia entre sus pieles era una sensación adictiva, comprobando con sus labios quien era mucho más ruidoso ante las atenciones sobre los puntos más sensibles.

Los gemidos de Waylon eran mucho más agudos, siendo su piel mucho más suave en comparación con Miles, quién soltaba sonidos mucho más grabes y profundos.

Eddie empezaba a tomarse como un reto personal el descubrir las diferencias entre cada reacción de ambos, por lo que empezó a descender hasta lograr llevar a la zona de sus caderas, besando y mordiendo el hueso que sobresalían de la zona. El miembro de ambos sobresalía ante la necesidad y la excitación, siendo notando por Eddie, quien tardó en a tener primero el miembro de su esposo, sacando su lengua para recorrer desde la base hasta la zona de la punta.

Eddie se consideraba completamente adicto a los sonidos que su esposo hace al momento de darle sexo oral, por lo que sus acciones siempre se intensificaban casi al instante en el que escuchaba aquella voz, por lo que era completamente normal para Eddie engullir y marcar un ritmo casi al instante, provocando que los labios de Waylon se abrieran y sus ojos se cerraran casi al instante.

Los labios y manos de Miles no pudieron quedarse quietos por mucho tiempo, empezando a acariciar y besar los labios de Waylon mientras una de sus manos descendía, acariciando el cabello de Eddie y enredando sus dedos en las hebras oscuras.

Eddie sacó el miembro de Waylon de sus labios después de un par de succiona suaves, empezando a atender el miembro contrario usando sus manos primero, cambiando a sus labios y lengua en poco tiempo.

La manera en la cual Miles ajustaba sus dedos alrededor de su cabello era el suficiente incentivo para atreverse a engullir el miembro contrario ente su boca, empezando a hacer movimientos repetitivos al meter y sacar el miembro rítmicamente.

Las acciones de Miles sobre el cuerpo contrario empezaron a intensificarse, provocando que Waylon empezará a corresponder con besos y caricias, ajustando su cuerpo en torno al castaño, bajando lo suficiente para marcar con una suave mordida el cuello del desconocido.

— Mierda Park.... Eres un hombre realmente afortunado — comentó entre jadeos, sintiendo como uno de los dedos de Eddie se adentraba entre sus muslos hasta empezar a acariciar la entrada del castaño sin penetrarle.

Los ojos de Miles estaban dilatados de placer, sintiendo cómo Waylon sonreía contra su piel, depositando un suave beso nuevamente.

— Eddie apenas va empezando.... —

Las palabras de Waylon provocaban que el calor y el deseo de Mlles de intensificara, dando un ligera embestida involuntaria al sentir como las atenciones de los dedos de Eddie empezaban a marcar el mismo ritmo que su lengua.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras elevaba su cabeza, siendo atendido a su vez por las suaves atenciones de Waylon Park y la calida sensación de su lengua sobre sus pectorales. Las atenciones entre ambos eran tan diferentes, siendo amable Waylon y Eddie tan territorial y agresivo, sintiendo como no le daba tregua en ninguno de sus movimientos y acciones sobre su miembro.

Cuando Eddie empezaba con sus atenciones orales, no podía evitar enfocar su atención en cada movimiento y acción con el único fin de hacer correr a su pareja en ese momento.

Pese a no ser Waylon, la situación misma de atender y ver las atenciones de su esposo sobre un desconocido era lo suficientemente erotico como incentivar cada una de sus acciones.

La piel de Miles era de on gusto mucho más salado en comparación, pero era igual de satisfactorio en todos los sentidos, queriendo escuchar el orgasmo llegar a través de la voz grabe y marcada del castaño.

Las atenciones de Waylon eran tan dulces y gentiles, que Miles no pudo evitar pensar que era un amante sumamente delicado, haciendo todo lo posible por satisfacer a Miles de la manera más atenta al succionar y besar sus pezones alternadamente. Miles tenía la firme idea de querer penetrar a Waylon esa noche, de la misma forma que sentía la necesidad de tener el potente miembro de Eddie en su interior.

— Si siguen así me voy a correr en este momento... —

— Entonces hazlo, y luego te haremos correr otra vez y otra vez... — respondió con suavidad Waylon mientras acariciaba el cabello de Miles, regalandole una de las más cálidas sonrisas que había visto hasta el momento.

Mlles no sabía si sentirse enternecido o excitado, prefiriendo distraerse y besar con voracidad los labios de Waylon mientras su cuerpo entero terminaba por seder ante las acciones de Eddie, dando una embestida sobre su boca ante su liberación.

Que Eddie engullera todo por completo le tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo al bajar la mirada y notar la forma tan lasciva con la que limpiaba sus labios con su lengua. Miles casi sentía como su miembro podría volver a endurecerse ante esa visión, creyendo que sería una noche bastante larga.

Al menos estaba seguro de que una buena rebanada de pay de queso le esperaba al finalizarla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue un poco largo, pero serán más cortos los próximos


	2. The restaurant (Exhibitionism Chris/Miles)

Chris amaba mucho a Miles. No tenía duda de eso, siendo la confianza una de las bases de su relación.

Había accedido a muchas cosas por él, a la par que Miles había cambiado algunas cosas de su personalidad y forma de ser impulsiva para adaptarse a una vida mucho más tranquila al lado de su pareja.

Chris estaba más que feliz de poder proteger a Miles, a la par que se sentía mucho más aventurero al aceptar las diferentes cosas que Miles le proponía día con día. Y esta era la razón principal por la que ahora se encontraba aquí, sosteniendo el cuerpo de Miles sobre la puerta del baño del restaurante a donde lo había llevado a cenar, sosteniendo las caderas en el aire mientras sus embestidas se aceleraban cada vez más.

Los labios de Chris intentaban por todos los medios acallar los fuertes gemidos que su novio hacía al penetrarle. Sabía que Miles era especialmente ruidoso al momento de hacerle el amor, por lo que intentar evitar que alguna persona les descubriera en su _tarea_ no era para nada fácil para Chris.

Jamás lo había hecho en un lugar público en el pasado, pero la manera que Miles tenía de seducirlo era algo que simplemente no podía ignorar.

Había empezado como un ligero coqueteo en el restaurante, seguido de la sensación de la mano de Miles acariciar su muslo por debajo de la mesa. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, levantándose lentamente y empezando a encaminarse directo al baño, siendo seguido por la atenta mirada de Chris, quien no perdía de vista la forma en la que las caderas de Miles parecían contonearse a un ritmo cada vez más marcado.

Llegar a la zona del encuentro y retirarle el pantalón y la ropa interior le llevó solo un par de segundos, levantando las caderas en el aire y logrando acomodar a su pareja, de tal manera que sus cuerpos quedaron casi alineados.

Los labios de Miles parecían querer robar el aire de los pulmones de Chris, sin darle tregua al momento de mover su lengua, incentivando con eso que las acciones de Chris en su interior se intensificaran, provocando que en poco tiempo su cuerpo se sintiera acalorado y sudoroso, sin poder evitar tocar los puntos sensibles de Miles al adentrarse con profundidad y fuerza en su interior.

Un gemido gutural salió de los labios de Chris al alcanzar el clímax, sintiendo a su vez como la semilla de su pareja empezaba a gotear por sobre su ropa, provocando una inevitable mancha en la camisa color crema que portaba el ex militar.

Los ojos verdes de Chris se abrieron en ese momento, regalando una suave mirada al notar la expresión de arrepentimiento en el semblante de Miles al darse cuenta del desastre que habían provocado ambos. Chris no dudó en besar suavemente su frente, retirando los mechones impregnados de sudor de su rostro.

— No te preocupes, para eso tenemos lavadora en casa. —

Miles no sabía que había hecho para merecer el amor de este hombre, sin poder evitar colocar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. Dentro de su mente empezaba a idear el siguiente plan para convencer a Chris de tener sexo en algún otro sitio público en los siguientes días.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les dije que sería mucho más corto (?)


	3. Territorial (Biting Eddie/Waylon)

Waylon sabía que Eddie era muy territorial.

Lo había comprobado en infinidad de ocasiones al salir, sintiendo los brazos de su pareja rodear su cintura al notar como otras personas fijaban su atención en él. Lo había notado en la manera en la cual le tomaba la mano al caminar por la calle y lo entusiasta que era el remarcar el hecho de que Waylon era su pareja al salir con diferentes amistades.

Por supuesto, esta característica de Eddie era mucho más marcada en el tipo de actitudes que tenía en la _cama_ , siendo aficionado a dejar todas las marcas posibles en la blanca piel de su pareja, sin importar los lugares y la intensidad de las mismas al momento de realizarlas.

Waylon apenas y había reaccionado al cruzar la puerta de su habitación esa noche, sintiendo las manos de Eddie rodear su cintura en poco tiempo, siendo empujado por su novio hasta que su pecho estuvo tumbado sobre las sábanas. El peso de Eddie sobre su espalda era difícil de ignorarlo, retirando la camisa del rubio con una desesperación casi primitiva mientras sus caderas empezaban a embestir con fuerza, sintiendo a la perfección su erección pese a estar cubierta por su ropa.

El aliento de Eddie chocó contra su cuello al retirar por completo su prenda, provocando que un placentero escalofrío recorriera la piel de Waylon, sin poder evitar mover la cadera sobre a cama en busca de aliviar un poco la necesidad que empezaba a formarse en sus pantalones.

Las manos de Eddie estaban por todas partes ahora. Sus caderas, sus piernas, su trasero y su pecho recibieron las atenciones de sus dedos, usando su boca a su vez para dejar suaves besos por la zona de su espalda hasta ascender hasta su clavícula, acomodando las caderas de Waylon para ponerlo en cuatro y de esta forma desabrochar y bajar su pantalón hasta dejarlo a la altura de sus rodillas.

Waylon estaba más que acostumbrado a que Eddie se hiciera cargo de muchas de las posiciones que ambos tenían en el dormitorio, siendo esta una característica que le encantaba si era sincero consigo mismo.

El cuerpo de Eddie abandonó momentáneamente sus acciones, escuchando el sonido de su pantalón caer al poco tiempo de haberse levantado de la cama. Waylon giró su cabeza, siendo testigo de cómo su novio se desnudaba por completo para él, regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado mientras volvía a acomodarse hasta quedar a la altura del trasero de Waylon, regalándole una suave caricia sobre el mismo antes de levantar sus caderas, dejándolo completamente expuesto a su mirada.

— Oh cariño, eres la más hermosa de las visiones... — comentó al poco tiempo.

Los dedos de Eddie se extendieron por el borde de sus mejillas, provocando que Waylon sintiera el aire frio de la habitación tocando uno de los puntos más sensibles y expuestos de su cuerpo. La sensación de calor, sin embargo, no tardó en extenderse por sobre su entrada. El aliento caliente de Eddie sustituyó por completo la sensación de frio en el ambiente, empezando la casi delicada tarea de pasar su lengua por los bordes, haciendo que el cuerpo de Waylon se moviera ante la húmeda y extraña sensación sobre su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron por un momento. La lengua de Eddie no tardaba en moverse a un ritmo mucho más acelerado, sin darle tregua alguna para poder contener los gemidos o calmar un poco lo acelerado de su respiración, aun sabiendo que su pareja era aficionado a cada uno de los sonidos que brotaban en sus labios.

— Relájate, cariño, sabes que apenas estoy comenzando… —

Waylon creía que no había nada más erótico que escuchar a su pareja hablarle durante el sexo. La voz de Eddie tenía una entonación muy particular, sin poder contener el sentirse excitado ante cualquier mínima mención del nombre con el cual solía nombrarlo al empezar a trabajar sobre su cuerpo. Incluso empezaba a creer que no podría escuchar la palabra “cariño” de los labios de Eddie sin sentirse excitado en ningún otro contexto. Aquello lo hacía sentir como un completo pervertido, pero poco podía hacer para remediar aquella no tan lamentable situación.

La lengua de Eddie se enroscaba hasta meter ligeramente la punta en su interior. El miembro de Waylon se sentía gotear sobre las sábanas, siendo producto del líquido preseminal que se extendía gota a gota, intentando contener la necesidad casi instintiva de llevar una de sus manos para darse placer a su mismos.

Sabía que Eddie no permitiría que nadie más se hiciera cargo de complacerle. Era parte de su carácter territorial el ser él quien podía hacer a Waylon correrse durante sus sesiones de sexo, pero la necesidad y la manera tan provocativa en la que su pareja atendía su entrada se estaba volviendo una verdadera tortura para su cuerpo.

Como si fuera producto de un trance, Waylon se atrevió a bajar una de sus manos hasta alcanzar a acariciar su miembro erecto. Sabía que, por su posición, Eddie se daría cuenta en cuestión de minutos, sobre todo por el movimiento rítmico que empezó a tener sus caderas, empezado con lentitud y torpeza su masturbación.

Los movimientos de Eddie sobre su entrada pararon abruptamente. Incluso la sensación de calor por el aliento en su entrada se detuvo. Waylon paró sus movimientos, atreviéndose a abrir los ojos con la intención de desviar su mirada y observar lo que su pareja estaba haciendo ahora. Para su sorpresa, lo único que alcanzó a hacer Waylon fue el retorcerse ligeramente, sintiendo como una potente mordida se extendía por la zona de sus glúteos, teniendo incluso que levantarse ligeramente ante la sensación de color y ardor que provocaban las acciones de su pareja sobre la sensible zona.

— ¡Ay, Eddie! —

— Cariño…ya habíamos hablado de esto en el pasado. ¿Quién es el encargado de hacer que te vengas cada noche en la alcoba? —

— Tú, Eddie… —

— Entonces únicamente te estoy recordando nuestras clausulas, cariño. —

La sonrisa que se extendía por los labios de Eddie era tan cínica que Waylon únicamente se limitó a suspirar. No necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que una enorme marca rojiza debía extenderse ahora por su trasero, no siendo la primera vez que su pareja decidía dejar alguna marca sobra la zona que más le gustaba de su anatomía.

Eddie no tenía reparo alguno en hacerle saber lo aficionado que era a estar en contacto con su trasero, por lo que Waylon volvió a su posición inicial, extendiendo las manos e inclinando su cabeza, mientras que sentía como un sabe beso de los labios de su pareja intentaba “calmar” el dolor que sobre su carne.

A veces se sorprendía de lo contradictorio que podría resultar Eddie en muchos momentos de su rutina, pero era una de las cosas que más amaba y le atraía de su personalidad a la par.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie is a butt dude. This is canon, people (?)


	4. Sleepover (Sleeping. Miles/Waylon)

Waylon tenía la costumbre de quedarse a dormir en casa de su mejor amigo. No era nada extraño, siendo común incluso quedarse después de la escuela, recibiendo ropa prestada de Miles al avisar únicamente en casa que se quedaría con los Upshur.

La cama de Miles siempre le pareció pequeña, pero era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado, despertando a la mañana siguiente con los brazos de Miles rodeando su cintura o con el peso extra de su cuerpo acomodado encima de su espalda. Miles solía tener el sueño muy pesado, por lo que quitarse el peso extra de encima siempre le había parecido particularmente difícil en esas ocasiones.

Durante esa tarde, Waylon y Miles habían estado elaborando un proyecto escolar que contaría como trabajo final. Pese a la insistencia de Waylon por hacerlo con anticipación, las reuniones se habían postergado durante algunos días, provocando que ambos tuvieran el apuro de adelantar la mayor cantidad de trabajo que les fuera posible antes de la fecha de entrega.

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido para Waylon, quien al fijarse en su celular y notar la cantidad de cosas que estaban pendientes, prefirió llamar a su casa y avisar que se quedaría a dormir nuevamente en casa de Miles, siendo aceptado por su madre al no extrañarse para nada de ese tipo de actividades entre ambos.

Ya entrada la noche, Miles y Waylon se habían detenido para descansar un poco y cenar algo. La madre de Miles había tenido un compromiso esa noche, por lo que recalentaron la cena y se dispusieron a mirar la televisión casi en completo silencio, siendo el único distractor los comentarios ocasionales de Miles haciendo burla de los infomerciales que empezaban a salir a esas horas de la noche.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que ambos jóvenes se dispusieran a volver a sus tareas. Los ojos de Waylon se sentían cansados de pasar toda la tarde con la vista pegada a la computadora, por lo que un gran bostezo y una clara sensación de incomodad empezó a extenderse por su cuerpo, sin pasar desapercibido su postura y expresión por su mejor amigo.

— ¿Ya estás cansado, Park? Podemos posponerlo por hoy. Todavía faltan 2 días para la entrega, creo que si vamos a conseguir terminar esto. —

Waylon quería protestar, pero su cuerpo entero le exigía a gritos el descanso. De manera perezosa asintió, siguiendo de cerca el paso de Miles hasta que ambos estuvieron en la habitación del castaño, recibiendo en sus manos una camisa holgada y desgastada y unos shorts deportivos que serían su pijama de esa noche.

Miles ni siquiera se inmutó en salirse del cuarto y Waylon no perdió el tiempo en cambiarse de ropa en su presencia. Ambos habían sido amigos desde la infancia, por lo que cambiarse uno en frente del otro no era para nada incomodo o extraño a esas alturas de su vida.

Waylon ni siquiera pidió permiso para jalar las sábanas, acomodándose en el lado de la cama que le correspondía habitualmente. El peso extra de Miles llegó a acompañarlo en poco tiempo, apagando la pequeña luz de noche mientras el rubio sentía como sus parpados se cerraban solos, acomodando su cuerpo de la mejor pese al reducido espacio que había entre el cuerpo de ambos al estar lado a lado.

La cama de Miles siempre había sido la misma desde su infancia, por lo que no era de esperarse que el espacio extra empezara a hacerle falta, aunque este detalle no era para nada relevante o algo a considerar en su lista de deseos para sus padres.

Pocas horas pasaron antes de que Waylon sintiera una sensación extraña descender suavemente por sobre sus piernas, logrando alcanzar la zona de sus caderas en movimientos continuos y rítmicos. Una sensación de calor se extendió por la zona de su cuello, seguido del peso contrario de la cadera de Miles empezando a estregarse, provocando que su miembro erecto friccionara suavemente con su trasero.

Waylon se quedó completamente quieto, intentando disimular el inevitable hecho de estar despierto de descubrir que su mejor amigo estaba empezando a crear un ritmo continuo con sus acciones, levando sus manos hasta la altura de su vientre para levantar lentamente su camisa e introducir las manos por entre la tela.

— Hm…Waylon… — decía con voz notoriamente afectada, atreviéndose a depositar algunos cuantos besos en la parte posterior de su hombro.

Para Waylon estaba resultando sumamente difícil el no abrir los ojos o no reaccionar por completo ante las acciones contarías. Las caderas de Miles estaban moviéndose a un ritmo mucho más errático y desesperado. Waylon no sabía cómo interpretar lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, de la misma forma que no sabía cómo interpretar la erección que empezaba a formarse debajo de su ropa interior.

Miles aceleró aún más el ritmo, logrando llegar a acariciar los pezones de Waylon con apenas la punta de sus dedos. La mano contraría de Miles logró descender hasta alcanzar el resorte del short que le había prestado esa noche, sin atreverse a bajarlo por completo pese a la necesidad que tenía de desnudar a su mejor amigo desde hace mucho tiempo.

— No tienes idea de lo mucho que me gustas, Waylon… — decía entre gemidos, logrando morder con suavidad la piel contraría, notando como la espalda de Waylon se arqueaba ligeramente en su dirección.

Waylon apenas y podía contener sus gemidos, intentando distraerse con la contracción de los dedos de sus pies, mientras mordía con demasiada fuerza su labio inferior, en la espera de poder evitar que Miles se diera cuenta de su engaño.

 Las acciones de Miles terminaron con el sonido entrecortado de su respiración. Waylon sintió como la humedad se extendía dentro de sus pantalones, a la par que sentía como el miembro de Miles empezaba a tornase flácido al poco tiempo. El cuarto se quedó sumido en el silencio, siendo el único sonido la respiración acompasada de ambos jóvenes al calmarse poco a poco.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto? —

La pregunta sacó a Waylon por completo de su concentración. Su cabeza se terminó girando en dirección a la de Miles, encontrándose con su sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos ligeramente somnolientos.

— Llevo algunos minutos así. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo haciendo esto cuando duermo? —

— Llevo solo algunas cuantas noches, pero nunca había llegado tan lejos. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que me detuviera si te diste cuenta hoy? —

Waylon no sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Se había quedado expectante, pero no sabía porque había permitido que Miles llegará tan lejos en aquella ocasión. El gesto de besar los labios de su mejor amigo fue la única respuesta que se le ocurrió formular. Miles correspondió con el mismo entusiasmo, llevando una de sus manos hasta acariciar y jugar con los mechos rubios desordenados.

— Espero no estés molesto con esto. Es bastante estúpido y bochornoso… —

— Yo creo que ya es momento de dormir. —

Miles se limitó a asentir ante aquella aclaración. El calor de Waylon sobre su pecho fue lo suficientemente reconfortante para hacerlo olvidar sus dudas por aquella noche. Realmente esperaba que sus futuras reuniones tuvieran un giro drástico ante aquel descubrimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro (?) en mi ciudad todavía es 4 uwu


	5. Young and Beautiful (Prostitution Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ligeramente inspirado en el Eddie del fanfiction "Broken Things" de Justapegacorn y una versión más wide del Way de "About a Boy".

— ¿Cuánto? —

Eddie ni siquiera se había molestado en levantar la vista en dirección a aquella voz en el callejón. Podía escuchar el sonido de las botas golpeando el pavimento, producto de la desesperación misma de aquel joven.

Las manos de Eddie estaban ocupadas contando el dinero que había recibido minutos antes. Una media sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios, notando como el chico en cuestión parecía no poder dejar de mover su pie rítmicamente.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —

— No tienes suficiente dinero para pagarlo. —

La voz contraria soltó un elevado bufido, escuchando el sonido de las cadenas de su pantalón moverse. Al levantar la mirada, Eddie se encontró con un par de ojos castaños claro que le miraban con la expresión más impaciente y exagerada que había visto hasta ahora. El chico en cuestión era realmente atractivo, pero Eddie no podía darse el lujo de hacérselo saber por el contexto de su reunión.

— Tengo 6 dólares en mi bolsillo. Dime, ¿cuánto cuesta el gramo? —

— El gramo sale arriba de 17 dólares. No puedo darte un precio menor a ese. Lo siento mucho, este producto es diferente a la mierda que sueles comprar.

— Eddie casi se quería echar a reír ante la reacción de el joven había tenido con su aclaración. Era casi como presenciar a un niño pequeño a punto de hacer una rabieta, pero Eddie era completamente inmune a cualquiera de las reacciones que podían tener sus potenciales clientes.

Tratar con yonkies era algo bastante complicado si no se tenían las medidas adecuadas para tratar con su desesperación. El joven frente a él no se parecía en nada a ninguna de las actitudes que había visto en el pasado, por lo que Eddie empezaba a tener la suposición de que era algo nuevo para él, que quería experimentar realmente esto.

— ¿Es la primera vez que quieras comprar droga? —

— Digamos que nunca me vi en la necesidad de comprarla antes. —

Eddie repentinamente entendía todo, notando como el joven empezaba a moverse de un lado a otro, terminando por recargarse en la pared mientras miraba al fondo del callejón, como si esperara que en cualquier momento apareciera algún policía por la zona.

Al prestarle más atención, Eddie asumió que no debía sobrepasar los 20 años y, por el contexto y la confesión que hizo, asumía que la mayoría de sus parejas anteriores eran las encargadas de conseguir la droga para compartirlas con él en el pasado.

En semblante en sus ojos era curioso, con una pizca de inocencia, pese a notarse a su vez el tipo de estilo de vida que debía tener en realidad. La zona en la que se encontraban ambos era muy pobre, siendo la venta de drogas uno de los medios que encontró Eddie para poder salirse de su casa lo más pronto posible, no creyéndose capaz de continuar viviendo en el mismo techo donde vivía su padre.

— ¿Qué acaso tu novio no te suministró tu dosis diaria? —

— ¡No digas estupideces! ¿Qué acaso no puedes venderme menos del gramo? —

— No suelo vender cantidades inferiores a esa. Te recomiendo que te vayas mejor, vuelve cuando tengas más dinero. —

Eddie volvió a girarse de espaldas, empezando a revisar una vez más el dinero en sus bolsillos con la única finalidad de provocar el enojo y la impaciencia del chico que se encontraba a su lado. Un fuerte bufido salió de los labios contrarios, seguido del movimiento de una de sus manos para atraer la atención de Eddie, quien giró la vista en su dirección.

— Ya me queda claro que no tengo el suficiente dinero, pero… ¿no habrá una forma en que podamos arreglarnos de otra…manera? —

Los gestos corporales y el tono de voz del chico cambiaron por completo a un modo mucho más sugerente y provocativo. Los ojos de Eddie dieron un vistazo rápido a los pantalones desgastados y a la camisa sin mangas que portaba sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello color arena estaba desordenado y sus ojos avellana parecían demasiado enérgicos y vivaces, haciéndolo lucir mucho más inocente de lo que realmente era.

Eddie no acostumbraba seguirles la corriente a sus clientes al momento de proponerle alguna especie de actividad sexual a cambio de drogas, pero la atención de Eddie no podía evitar ser captada por completo ante el atractivo sexual que despedía este desconocido en especial.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado ofrecerme entonces? Muero de curiosidad por saberlo. —

— Se me ocurren un par de cosas… — comentó casi a la par que comenzaba a inclinarse, quedándose sobre sus rodillas mientras sus manos empezaban a trabajar sobre el cinturón negro y el botón del pantalón contrario.

Los ojos de Eddie parecían destellar, sintiendo una oleada de calor al apenas ser testigo de aquella acción, limitándose a quedarse completamente quieto mientras el cierre de su pantalón era bajado, empezando a sentir los dedos contrarios masajear ligeramente su miembro por sobre la tela de su bóxer oscuro.

— Eres un chico grande…quizás tenga dificultades de que entre por completo —

— Hablas demasiado, ¿no te lo han dicho? —

— Con demasiada frecuencia. —

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que su bóxer también fuera bajado, revelando ante los ojos del joven la extensión completa de su erección. El aliento del chico parecía retenerse en sus labios, trabajando con sus menos antes de empezar a usar su lengua para lamer la punta y extenderse poco a poca, llegando a acariciar con sus labios y lengua parte de los testículos y base del miembro en el proceso.

Los ojos de Eddie no podían evitar seguir de cerca cada acción y movimiento contrario, sintiendo como la lengua del desconocido empezaba a enredarse y a trabajar en estimular el contorno de sus venas, mientras una ligera sonrisa parecía extenderse con lentitud sobre sus labios.

¿Acaso se estaba _divirtiendo_? Eddie casi podía echarse a reír, dejando de lado cualquier pensamiento de culpa al aceptar sexo oral a cambio de una dosis de droga en un callejón oscuro, con un completo desconocido.

Los labios del chico se extendieron repentinamente, metiendo casi de golpe su miembro hasta rozar la garganta con la punta del mismo. El chico empezó a tener arcadas, pero sus movimientos rítmicos de meter y sacar el miembro se aceleraron cada vez más, sosteniéndose como pudo de las piernas de Eddie.

Eddie no pudo evitar soltar un gemido elevado, alzando ligeramente la cabeza mientras una de sus manos bajaba hasta acariciar y enredarse con los rubios cabellos. Una de las manos del chico sostuvo el miembro firmemente en su lugar, mientras su cabeza empezaba a moverse a una velocidad mucho más acelerada y desesperada. Los sonidos de sus gemidos iban a la par con el sonido de arcadas ante la asfixia por no darse tregua.

Una parte de Eddie empezaba a preocuparse un poco por sus acciones, pero esa parte era completamente opacada por la sensación de satisfacción que sentía, empezando a tomar el rostro contrario mientras sus caderas empezaron a embestir los labios y la boca contraria, provocando que la saliva del joven goteara por sus labios sobre su barbilla.

— Parece que no soy el único en disfrutarlo… — comentó con una sonrisa, observando como los ojos avellana se levantaban en su dirección, siendo testigo de cómo una ligera lágrima brotaba de sus ojos ante la sensación en su garganta.

Pese a eso, los ojos contrarios parecían dilatados por el deseo, provocando que Eddie reaccionara ante el estímulo visual y auditivo, empezando a acelerar un poco más el movimiento de sus caderas mientras el desconocido parecía no poder sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo más, cerrando los ojos de un momento a otro.

— _Mierda_ … ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer esto con tu lengua? — le pregunto con voz afectada, aunque sabía que no recibiría ninguna respuesta.

La lengua y los labios del desconocido estaban completamente ocupados, enredándose y succionando la base y punta de Eddie ante el intento por calmar las acciones y movimientos contrarios. Eddie se quedó quieto por un momento, sintiendo como la boca del chico abandonaba su miembro por un momento. Un ligero tosido le indico que necesidad por recibir aire, limpiando los rastros de saliva con una de sus manos, volviendo a levantar la vista en su dirección.

— He tenido bastante práctica en el pasado. Nunca he recibido ninguna _queja_ al respecto. —

Eddie no respondió, pero sus ojos y expresión demostraban su excitación y necesidad. El chico no dudo en volver a tomar su miembro, empezando a meter el miembro en sus labios nuevamente mientras sus ojos volvían a levantarse en dirección contraria.

Su lengua y labios jugaron y succionaron desde la base hasta la punta del miembro mientras sostenía el contacto visual con los ojos azules del mayor. Los ojos de Eddie parecían destellar ante el deseo, teniendo que recargarse en la pared posterior a su cuerpo de un momento a otro al sentir como su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse sobre estimulado por todas las atenciones contrarias.

Los movimientos se aceleraron hasta que Eddie no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. El sonido de su voz al elevarse en un gemido fue el indicador que necesitaba el chico para darse cuenta de que su orgasmo estaba por llegar. La semilla de Eddie salió a chorros por la punta de su miembro, provocando que el chico sintiera el líquido caliente fluir por dentro de su boca, escurriéndose por su barbilla y derramarse incluso por algunas zonas de su rostro al alejarse.

Los labios del rubio estaban completamente cubiertos ahora, sacando la lengua relamerse mientras buscaba en su bolsillo trasero un pañuelo rojo para limpiarse la cara. Eddie poco a poco fue calmando su respiración, acomodando y cerrando sus pantalones mientras buscaba de la misma forma en su bolsillo trasero.

— Aquí tienes — comentó con una sonrisa, extendiendo ante el chico la pequeña bolsa transparente que no dudó en tomar.

Sus ojos se iluminaron aún más, levantándose del piso rápidamente. Su mirada se alternó de la bolsa de plástico a los ojos de Eddie, como si hubiera sido una especie de regalo de navidad anticipado, sin poder contener la sonrisa amplia que se extendía en sus labios.

Pocos segundos pasaron antes de que extendiera el billete de 1 y 5 dólares en dirección a Eddie, siendo declinado por Eddie casi al instante. Los ojos del chico parecían mostrar confusión, pero su sonrisa parecía no querer abandonar sus labios.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que hice un buen trabajo? —

— Nunca había recibido un _blowjob_ así antes. Eres todo un _experto_. —

— Como te dije antes, jamás es recibido una queja en el pasado. —

El chico metió la bolsa en su pantalón y sacudió el exceso de polvo de sus rodillas. Estaba a punto de irse cuando Eddie se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había escuchado su nombre todavía, tomando su brazo ligeramente en un movimiento casi involuntario para él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

— Waylon Park. ¿Y tú? —

— Me llamo Eddie. Eddie Gluskin. —

Después de la presentación, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio. Los ojos de Waylon continuaban en dirección a los ojos de Eddie, provocando que el mayor bajar ligeramente la mirada ante la incomodidad que empezaba a extenderse entre ambos, sobre todo después de haber vivido una experiencia como esa en público, producto del deseo por una dosis de un gramo.

— Me tengo que ir ya. ¿Estás aquí con regularidad? —

— Al menos unas tres veces por semana —

— Espero tener suerte en encontrarte entonces — dijo sin más Waylon, dando media vuelta y tomando del suelo un par de bolsas olvidadas, siendo notado por Eddie que se trataba de algunas cuantas latas.

Eddie se imaginó que probablemente debía ser su cena de esa noche. Eso le recordó a Eddie el hambre que había tenido minutos antes de aquella extraña oferta, suspirando pesadamente mientras se alejaba en dirección opuesta. La noche sería larga y todavía tenía muchas entregas que realizar en su _jornada_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, lo empecé de hecho desde hace un par de noches. Me gusta mucho escribir a Waylon como young and wide dude, aunque sea completamente diferente a su personalidad y forma de actuar en el canon. Me emocioné un poco por eso y es un tanto más largo xD, hasta incluso ya pensé en una segunda parte dentro de este mismo reto. 
> 
> Espero el tema no les incomodará de alguna forma.
> 
> Piensen en todos estos mini capítulos son como un multiverso al estilo de Rick y Morty (?)


	6. Indiscreet (Sex tape Chris Walker/Miles Upshur)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy muy atrasada :(

— Miles, no creo que sea una buena idea… —

— ¡Vamos Chris, confía en mí! —

La voz de Miles sonaba el doble de enérgica esa tarde. Los ojos de Chris se levantaron en su dirección, después de un considerable tiempo de permanecer con la vista puesta en el periódico en sus manos. Las manos de Miles sostenían con entusiasmo su vieja cámara de vídeo, acercándose a su pareja hasta sentarse en si regazo, clamando por su plena atención.

No era la primera vez que sugería que ambos grabaran una cinta al momento de tener relaciones sexuales, pero está tarde en particular parecía mucho más decidido en su cometido. Mil y una ideas pasaban por la mente de Chris ante aquella petición, imaginando los peores escenarios posibles en donde su cinta terminara en mano de algún desconocido o colgada en internet, pero Miles siempre le había dicho lo paranoico que sonaba aquello.

Los ojos castaños de Miles parecían destellar electricidad mientras sus piernas se acomodaban a cada lado de las caderas contrarias, intentando que su cuerpo se restregada contra el regazo y pecho de Chris en el proceso.

— Sólo será para nosotros, para que podamos verlo después, ¿acaso no quieres que tengamos un recuerdo al hacer el amor? —

La pregunta era rara en cuestión, pero sentir el aliento y el calor del cuerpo de Miles sobre su cuerpo empezaba a volverse cada vez más un factor de distracción. Las manos de Chris viajaron desde la espalda baja hasta los hombros de su novio en un lento y suave masaje, aspirando el aroma de su cabello al acercarse ligeramente a su oído.

— Alguien más podría verlo, Miles, no creo que sea una buena idea exponernos así. —

— ¡Nadie más va a vernos! Prometo ser muy cuidadoso con esto. Solo quiero volver a revivir estos momentos en el futuro. —

— Lo revivimos casi cada noche, Miles, no entiendo porque quieres preservarlo de esta forma. —

A Chris realmente le costaba entender los puntos de vista de Miles y sus diferentes fijaciones, pero siempre había estado dispuesto a ser flexible al momento de escucharlo. Cuando se fijaba en la mirada de Miles al momento de pedirle las cosas, Chris se sentía casi completamente perdido al no poder negarse por mucho tiempo.

Soltando un prolongado suspiro, Chris terminó asintiendo, sintiendo como Miles se levantaba a toda velocidad de su regazo y lo tomaba de la mano, teniendo que seguirlo de cerca al caminar a paso acelerado a la habitación.

Al adentrarse y caminar a la cama, Chris se tomó su tiempo para quitarse la camisa, las pesadas botas militarse y desabrocharse el pantalón, desviando la mirada únicamente para confirmar que Miles empezaba a desvestirse a toda velocidad, dejando la cámara ya encendida sobre uno los muebles de la habitación, acomodando todo para pudiera enfocar directamente a la cama.

— ¿Estás listo, Chris? —

— No mucho…. —

— ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto? — la voz de Miles sonaba diferente a como había sonado minutos anteriores.

Sabía que, pese a su excitación y entusiasmo con esto, él no haría nada que hiciera sentir por completo incomodo a su pareja, siendo respetuoso y comprensivo en los momentos en que Chris se encontraba incomodo en el pasado. Chris nunca se consideró una persona atractiva, teniendo sobrepeso casi toda su vida y poseyendo un físico que podría resultar intimidante para las personas que no le conocían.

Haber encontrado a Miles y que este encontrara atractivo todos esos aspectos que Chris consideraba rasgos negativos era algo que jamás había previsto encontrar. El amor que sentía por Miles era uno de los sentimientos más fuertes que había experimentado hasta ahora.

— Nunca pensé que una persona pudiera considerarme atractivo, Miles, todo esto es nuevo para mi nada más. —

Los ojos castaños de Miles volvieron a encontrarse con el color verde hoja de Chris nuevamente. Al acercarse, el brillo de lujuria en sus ojos se había apagado un poco, revelando la expresión llena de cariño que le había mostrado en tantas ocasiones anteriores. Un suave beso se depositó en los labios del mayor, sintiendo los brazos de Miles enredarse sobre su cuello.

— Eres el hombre más atractivo que conozco, solo quiero grabar por más tiempo cada expresión que tienes al hacerme el amor… —

Chris soltó un gruñido, llevando una de sus poderosas manos hasta acariciar los muslos contrarios, empezando a acomodarlo sobre la cama. El cuerpo de Miles siempre le había parecido increíblemente atractivo, con sus músculos apenas marcados, su tez ligeramente bronceada y la manera en la cual el hueso de sus caderas parecía resaltar.

Ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra durante ese momento. Las piernas de Miles se extendieron ante Chris mientras le mostraba una sonrisa, empezando a acariciar su pecho con lentitud y suavidad.

Los ojos de Chris se enfocaron en el atractivo rostro contrario mientras sus manos continuaban recorriendo su piel, subiendo desde los muslos hasta su vientre plano, pasando sobre su pecho y sus pezones mientras se inclinaba ligeramente, aspirando de nueva cuenta el aroma de su cabello.

Chris era un aficionado a aspirar el aroma de su pareja. Cada que sentía el aroma frutal del cabello de Miles, Chris no podía evitar el impulso de acariciar y recorrer con sus dedos las hebras castañas. Una de sus manos se desvió en esa dirección, mientras su otra mano terminó por extenderse y buscar en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche el lubricante que solía usar para dilatar a Miles durante cada uno de sus encuentros.

Sus dedos no tardaron en llenarse del líquido, bajando enseguida hasta extender sus dedos

Aunque su atención quería enfocarse totalmente en atender a su pareja, Chris no podía evitar levantar la mirada y observar la cámara de vídeo, que parecía ser un espectador silencioso de cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones.

La inseguridad de Chris siempre terminaba traicionándolo, por lo que Miles no dudo en volver a abrazarlo y atraerlo a su cuerpo, empezando a besarlo y a jugar con su labio inferior al jalarlo.

— Concéntrate en mi Chris, estoy aquí para ti…—

Los ojos de Chris volvieron a bajar en dirección a Miles. Su cabello estaba despeinado ahora y su expresión reflejaba su deseo y cariño a la par. La mano de Chris que se encontraba posaba sobre su cabello terminó por bajar hasta acariciar suavemente los labios contrarios.

Miles no dudó ni un segundo en abrir sus labios y dar una suave mordida sobre uno de sus dedos, sintiendo en poco tiempo como los dedos que se encontraban acomodados entre sus piernas empezaban a abrirse paso hasta lograr localizar su contraída entrada.

— Ngh…. — Miles intentó calmar un poco sus gemidos al atraer la mano de Chris a su rostro, empezando a introducir un par de dedos más dentro de su boca.

Los dedos de Chris intentaban preparar lo mejor posible a su pareja. Siempre había una preocupación constante de no lastimar a Miles en ninguna circunstancia, aunque Miles siempre le mencionaba que le gustaba bastante cuando Chris se ponía un poco _rudo_.

Después de algunos minutos, Chris reconoció el calor y sensación característico en el cuerpo de Miles al estar listo para recibirlo, por lo que sus manos se posaron en las caderas contrarias mientras alineaba su miembro sobre la entrada, observando la reacción de Miles al acomodarse dentro de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Chris no querían perder de vista la forma en la cual Miles cerraba sus ojos y mordía sus dedos al intentar acallar sus gemidos elevados. El cuerpo de Chris cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Miles, empezando a embestir al apenas comenzar, conociendo el gusto particular de Miles por sentir los movimientos de su cuerpo al apenas adentrar su erección.

Los gemidos de Chris no se hicieron esperar, empezando a crear un ritmo constante que provocó que sus cuerpos se sintieran acalorados y sudorosos. La erección de Miles golpeaba constantemente el vientre abultado de Chris, sin poder contener su orgasmo al sentir los golpeteos del mayor sobre su próstata.

Escuchar y sentir como Miles llegaba al orgasmo provocó que Chris se viniera en su interior. La semilla caliente de Chris siempre lo llenaba todo, por lo que el mayor siempre tenía una punzada de arrepentimiento al notar el desastre que provocaba en el cuerpo de su pareja.

Miles siempre lucía muy satisfecho, como en esta ocasión. Su sonrisa no se hizo esperar al darle un beso a su novio, acariciando sus hombros mientras mostraba una expresión de cansancio. Los ojos de Chris volvieron a fijarse en la cámara, pero esta vez la sensación de inseguridad parecía desvanecerse poco a poco, enfocándose en la sensación de tener el cuerpo de Miles bajo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué te pareció la experiencia? ¿te incomodó la cámara frente a nosotros? —

— Creo que podré tolerarla durante una sesión más. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry si está pues...a la carrera. 
> 
> Send help (?)


	7. Temptation (Dirty Talk Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es la base para una historia que haré a futuro. Si, aquí tenemos un switch: Waylon es el sacerdote ahora (?)

Los días solían ser relativamente tranquilos para Waylon.

Su rutina consistía en levantarse temprano todos los días, bañarse, cambiarse y estar listo para sus diferentes actividades. Como era un sacerdote muy joven, aún estaba aprendiendo de primera mano todos los consejos y recomendaciones que el Padre Martin pudiera otorgarle día con día.

Se sentía bastante afortunado que su mentor fuera tan comprensivo al momento de explicarle cada una de sus obligaciones. El padre Martin era una persona sumamente querida en su comunidad, siendo mayoritariamente una comunidad conformada por personas mayores que realizaban bastantes actividades y servicios en la Iglesia.

— Bendígame, Padre, porque he pecado… —

La voz del hombre que entró en el confesionario era particularmente masculina y grave. Era extraño, ya que al mismo tiempo parecía tener un tono particularmente delicado y bajo, casi como si estuviera recitando alguna especie de poema en su entonación.

Los ojos de Waylon bajaron por un momento al rosario que se encontraba enredado en sus dedos. Se sentía nervioso, sobre todo por ser la primera vez que escuchaba de palabras de una persona aquella clase de confesiones, pero sabía que tenía que continuar con su deber.

Sabía que había olvidado dar la primera frase antes de la confesión, pero prefirió omitir este hecho y concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea. Waylon quería estar atento. Sus ojos volvieron a levantarse después de un par de segundos.

— Que el Señor esté en tu corazón para que puedas confesar humildemente tus pecados. —

El hombre continuó guardando silencio por un par de segundos. Los ojos de Waylon estaban fijos en la pequeña rendija que se encontraba entre su rostro y el rostro del hombre desconocido.

La voz del hombre se escuchó en un elevado suspiro mientras Waylon escuchaba su cuerpo inclinarse aún más, estando seguro de que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros de la rendija.

Casi podía sentir el aliento caliente del hombre llegar desde el otro lado del pequeño confesionario. Waylon sintió que sus labios se secaron a medida que el tiempo pasaba con lentitud. No sabía porque se encontraba tan nervioso, así como tampoco sabía porque su rostro terminó por inclinarse en dirección a la rendija del mismo modo.

— He tenido pensamientos impuros durante semanas, Padre. Pensamientos impuros…en torno a usted. —

Los ojos de Waylon no pudieron evitar abrirse, empezando a inclinar ligeramente su cabeza hacia adelante, enredando sus dedos entre las perlas oscuras del rosario, haciéndolo sonar involuntariamente. La voz del hombre del otro lado del confesionario suspiro, escuchando con claridad el sonido ronco de algo más parecido a un gemido gutural que otra cosa.

¿Cómo podría contestar ante aquella declaración? El ambiente parecía mucho más denso, sofocante. Waylon decidió romper el silencio repentino.

— ¿Qué clase de…pensamientos ha experimentado? —

Waylon se arrepintió ante su pregunta, además de escuchar su voz demasiado afectada por el temblor del nerviosismo. Era evidente que el hombre detrás del confesionario unos años mayor que él, ya que su voz resonó con una nitidez casi erótico y sugerente.

— Verá, he creado imágenes indecentes de usted en un dormitorio. Su túnica se abre ante mí, revelando una delicada y suave prenda de lencería sobre sus partes íntimas. Usted me mira a los ojos con verdadero deseo, empezando a rogarme y a suplicarme de la manera más atenta que me desea dentro de usted, que solo yo podría aliviar el dolor que le aqueja al sentir mi miembro erecto dentro de su cuerpo. —

Waylon se quedó impresionado. Un escalofrío le pasó por todo el cuerpo al escuchar semejantes palabras de los labios contrarios, sin poder evitar sentir su cuerpo rígido y tensar las cuencas entre sus manos. Jamás se imaginó que el desconocido se expresara de forma tan descriptiva al preguntarle.

— Sus pupilas están dilatadas y su erección se ajusta hasta remarcarse sobre la delicada y transparente tela, notando el líquido preseminal goteando de la punta. Yo no puedo negarme ante sus peticiones, yo no puedo evitar ceder ante mis instintos más primarios… —

Waylon no pudo evitar morder sus labios ante toda aquella descriptiva aclaración. Una oleada de calor golpeo su cuerpo, empezando a sentir dentro de sus pantalones el despertar de su miembro al imaginar a la perfección aquella escena descrita en labios del desconocido.

Quería detenerlo, quería parar aquellas descripciones obscenas de los labios contrarios, pero su voz no podía salir con propiedad de su garganta, limitándose a apretar y mover más las cuencas en su nerviosismo.

— Cómo siempre he sido un nombre muy vehemente y atento, procuro acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo con propiedad. Paso mis dedos por sus piernas, asciendo hasta sus muslos y me encuentro directamente con aquella delicada tela transparente. Mis dientes se abren camino entonces, empezando a bajar la prenda hasta dejarla a la altura de sus rodillas.

Sus piernas se abren ante mí y revelan el palpitar de su entrada. Siento que me vuelve loco con solo aquella erótica imagen, por lo que no puedo evitar llevar mi lengua sobre su entrada, empezando a atenderle en todos los sentidos posibles… —

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Waylon, sin poder contener la excitación al casi poder sentir la sensación en carne propia. Su miembro se encontraba ya notoriamente erecto, intentando calmar el sonido de su respiración mientras su mirada se enfocaba fijamente en la rendija del confesionario.

No era capaz de distinguir la figura del otro lado, pero estaba seguro de que el hombre debía estar completamente pegado a la rendija.

Una sensación de embriaguez se apoderó de él, teniendo el deseo de poder verlo, de poder saber el rostro de quien pudiera tener tales pensamientos tan particularmente obscenos en torno a él. Se sentía realmente aturdido en realidad, sin poder discernir bien entre su deber como sacerdote y su debilidad ante esta situación.

Una de las manos de Waylon terminó viajando lentamente a su entrepierna, sin poder contenerse del todo. Sus gemidos se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles de contener, odiándose por ceder al pequeño juego que el hombre del otro lado del confesionario había comenzado.

— Es preciso…parar esto… —

— Pero Padre, parece que usted lo está disfrutando igual que yo… —

Waylon jamás se había sentido tan observado e intimidado en toda su vida. Sentía que sus ojos se abrían ante aquella declaración, girando la cabeza en dirección a la rendija en donde pudo observar el atisbo de una enorme y blanca sonrisa, que parecía bastante satisfecha con los resultados obtenidos. Parecía que no quería detenerse hasta lograr muchas más reacciones.

— Nunca me he caracterizado por ser un hombre muy paciente, por lo que me abro paso dentro de usted al apenas prepararlo ligeramente. Usted, gime, clama por mi cuerpo, clama por mis embestidas aceleradas y por mis atenciones sobre su pecho descubierto. Me atrevo a dejar marcas rojizas con mis dientes sobre su marca piel, siendo un adicto de ver cada una de sus reacciones, de escuchar sus gemidos y de sentir el aroma de su sangre derramarse sobre mi lengua. Siento sus uñas clavarse sobre su espalda al acelerar el ritmo de mis embestidas. Su miembro rebota sobre mi vientre, empezando a estimularlo hasta intentar llevarlo hasta el borde de la locura y... —

— _¡Pare!_ — la voz de Waylon resonó repentinamente ante la oleada de excitación entre sus piernas.

Todos los impulsos que su cuerpo sentía no podían ser controlados, deseando internamente no sentir su miembro palpitar y que su mente no tuviera la capacidad de recrear cada una de las escenas que el desconocido describía con tanto entusiasmo. Waylon no necesitaba mirar por la rendija para saber que el desconocido le miraba fijamente, como si fuera capaz de observar cada uno de sus movimientos, siendo casi un depredador en su tarea.

Tenía que salir de ahí. El ambiente era sofocante y asfixiante, no dudando en levantarse y acercarse rápidamente a la puerta del confesionario, no sin antes escuchar algo parecido a una risa proveniente del otro lado del confesionario.

— Lamento mucho haberlo importunado esta tarde. No era mi intención causarle molestia alguna. Espero que nuestro siguiente encuentro sea mucho más… _placentero._ —

Waylon terminó de escuchar la oración segundos antes de abrir la puerta y salir a toda velocidad. No se atrevía a mirar atrás, teniendo el miedo de encontrarse con la mirada depredadora o la sonrisa de satisfacción del desconocido del otro lado del confesionario.

Realmente detestaba haberse dejado envolver por esto, detestaba que su cuerpo le hubiera traicionado, pero entre todas las cosas detestaba que tenía el deseo de volver a escuchar aquella voz nuevamente en el futuro. En ese momento supo que sus días de tranquilidad en el sacerdocio se había finalizado abruptamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pues si (?)


	8. Future Family (Creampie Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También es la base de un omegaverse que tengo estructurado a futuro :'D

Eddie siempre había deseado una familia. No era un secreto para nada, ya que era un deseo que había compartido con sus amigos más cercanos desde temprana edad. Sabía que quería la casa llena de niños al parecer, sin poder contener el deseo de consentir cada uno de sus caprichos, por más mínimos que fuera.

Por ahora, Eddie tenía toda su atención enfocada en el cuerpo que se encontraba entre sus brazos, sin atreverse a bajar su mirada para evitar toparse con la suave mirada castaña de su pareja. Apenas y podía moverse ante el termo de lastimar a Waylon, sabiendo bien que el tener su _nudo_ dentro del cuerpo contrario debía ser bastante doloroso el intentar cualquier movimiento.

Eddie no había planeado crear un nudo en el cuerpo de Waylon. Su mente se había apagado y su cuerpo había tomado completo control de la situación, sin poder contener su instinto natural de reproducción. Como alfa, Eddie había aprendido a dominar varios de sus instintos, pero al sentir el aroma característico de Waylon al ser omega, parecía que todo el autocontrol que alguna vez tuvo había salido por la ventana.

Su rostro ahora estaba acomodado sobre el hombro contrario, pudiendo observar la marca de sus incisivos sobre la piel contraria. Hacía apenas medio año que había marcado a Waylon como su pareja, empezando la dinámica de vivir juntos, planear un futuro y pensar en la posibilidad de tener familia.

El acuerdo que ambos habían tenido se había suspendido aquella fatídica noche, casi deseando poder golpearse a sí mismo al no poder contenerse mejor. Eddie podía sentir su semilla resbalar ligeramente entre las piernas de Waylon, escuchando con claridad un gemido al mover suavemente su cadera de manera involuntaria. ¿Acaso lo había lastimado en el acto? El temor de Eddie por lastimar a Waylon era mucho más grande al temor de enfrentarlo.

Casi de inmediato levantó su cabeza, enfrentándose a la expresión somnolienta y cansada de su pareja, quien se limitó a sonreír mientras acariciaba con lentitud su rostro, acercándose para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios.

— Lo siento mucho, cariño… — se limitó a pronunciar Eddie, no pudiendo evitar aspirar el aroma del cabello y la piel de su pareja.

Era incluso capaz de afirmar que el aroma de Waylon era lo más parecido a una droga que había experimentado en su vida, no siendo capaz de alejarse mucho tiempo de él durante los primeros meses de su relación.

Waylon soltó una carcajada, acomodando mejor sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario. Conocía bien a su alfa después de haber convivido con él tantos años de amistad, estando acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor, a su temperamento, pero sobre todo a sus muestras de cariño de comprensión. Waylon siempre había sabido que el objetivo de Eddie era formar una familia.

— Espero que saque tus ojos — se limitó a contestar, sintiendo el peso de sus parpados llegar repentinamente, sin poder evitar acomodarse mejor sobre las sábanas, preparándose para dormir.

Aquella fue una larga noche después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demasiado corto, pero tengo muchos capítulos pendientes por hacer!


	9. The reporter and the military (Dress up Chris/Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en las capturas de un manga que me pasó mi boh ahorita (?)

Chris se acababa de salir de bañar luego de un largo día de servicio.

Aunque todavía no entraba activamente en el Ejercito, uno de los requisitos era cumplir con el estricto entrenamiento matutino, haciendo los diferentes ejercicios y manteniéndose en la mejor forma posible.

Al llegar al pequeño apartamento en donde vivía con Miles, Chris dejó su uniforme sobre la cama, tomando las primeras prendas limpias que encontró a su paso antes de meterse a la regadera.

Teniendo una toalla sobre sus hombros y caminando a paso lento, Chris empezó a buscar con la mirada algún rastro que le indicadora donde estaba su pareja. El aroma del café le terminó indicando que estaba en la cocina, llevándose una sorpresa al ver a Miles con una taza entre sus manos, portando encima de sus hombros desnudos su chaqueta militar, la cual llevaba a la altura de sus muslos al portar únicamente su bóxer rojo.

Sobre su cabeza se encontraba acomodada la gorra militar que solía usar en reuniones oficiales, la cual portaba acomodada de medio lado, dejando entrever sus mechones de cabello castaño mal acomodados debajo de la misma.

Al verlo frente a si, Chris se había quedado petrificado en su lugar. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por ver a su pareja usando sus prendas, las cuales lucían enormes sobre su cuerpo. La sonrisa y la pose que le regalaba Miles no ayudaban en nada a la situación, subiendo a uno de los muebles más cercanos mientras una de sus piernas terminaba por elevarse ligeramente.

La lengua de Miles relamió los restos de las gotas de café sobre sus labios, regalando una mirada sumamente sugerente a Chris, quien no parecía reaccionar del todo. Uno de los lados de la chaqueta de Miles bajó suavemente por sobre su hombro, de manera provocadora e intencional. Su sonrisa no tardó en extenderse sobre sus labios.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chris? Pensé que estarías hambriento después de tu entrenamiento — comentó en tono bajo, casi como si pareciera decir un secreto entre ambos.

El cuerpo de Chris siempre terminaba traicionándolo, encaminándose directamente sobre Miles hasta colocar las manos en sus caderas, provocando que con el acto mismo su taza terminara por resbalarse de su mano.

Lo siguiente que supo Miles antes de reaccionar era que los labios de Chris se encontraban devorando sus labios con necesidad. El cuerpo de Chris continuaba mostrando humedad después de su baño, llevando sus manos sobre su espalda mientras sus piernas se enredaban en sus caderas, sintiendo como su cuerpo era prácticamente arrojado al mueble que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

Las manos de Chris siempre eran tan rápidas, empezando a recorrer el cuerpo de Miles por sobre su pecho, vientre, caderas y piernas, elevándolas hasta lograr colocarlas sobre sus hombros, sin perder el tiempo en retirar por completo su ropa interior.

El aceite de cocina le sirvió como lubricante en aquella ocasión, procurando extender bien las paredes de Miles antes de llenar su propio miembro con el líquido, empezando a bombear bien su erección poco antes de abrir ambas mejillas del trasero de Miles, adentrándose casi con un solo movimiento dentro de su cuerpo.

Miles soltó un gemido, ya que era completamente aficionado a sentir la rudeza del cuerpo de Chris al perder el control durante el sexo. Las caderas de Chris no le dieron tregua, moviéndose a con fiereza mientras su mano bombeaba y acariciaba la extensión de su miembro, intentando no solo estimularlo internamente, sino también hacerlo enloquecer lo más rápido posible para llegar al clímax.

Unos cuantos movimientos y gruñidos por parte de Chris bastaron antes de que ambos llegaran a la par al orgasmo. El miembro de Miles terminó por manchar su vientre, sintiendo como su pareja llenaba por completo su interior, sin poder contener el goteo que empezaba a escaparse por sus muslos.

Después del trance, Chris siempre hacía todo lo posible por ayudar a limpiar el cuerpo de Miles, viéndose en la inevitable tarea de tener que tomar un baño nuevamente al descubrir las manchas en su ropa y manos, además de la sensación de humedad sobre su miembro.

Una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de Miles mientras sentía el agua caliente derramarse por su piel, terminaba por acomodarse sobre el amplio y fuerte pecho contrario. Le encantaba sentirse deseado por Chris. El recurso de usar su uniforme por las mañanas jamás le fallaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no se que estoy haciendo, perdónenme todos, solo quiero terminar x'D 
> 
> Funny fact: mientras escribía estas cosas escuchaba "Te ves bien buena" del Coronel, porque pues perdí el control de mi vida (????)


	10. No man's land (Master/slave Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eddie/Way Mad Max Edition!

No había sonido alguno.

El cuerpo debajo de él no hacía sonido alguno al momento de tomarlo. Eddie mordía, rasguñaba y usaba sus caderas con demasiada fuerza al penetrar, pero por más que hacía deshacía cuanto quisiera con el joven rubio, este parecía incapaz de poder emitir algún sonido, por más mínimo que fuera.

Al principio esto le ocasionó una gran molestia. Había tenido el deseo primario de escuchar los gemidos de su nuevo amante desde la primera noche que lo había tomado como suyo, pero cuál fue su sorpresa tras la primera estocada que no escuchó ninguna reacción de ese par de carnosos labios frente a sí.

Eddie probo suerte al morder su blanca piel, pero el resultado fue similar al no encontrar reacción alguna, empezando a sentirse frustrado y un tanto decepcionado después de la tercera sesión consecutiva.

Hacer venirse al joven rubio era bastante fácil de conseguir. Golpeaba el punto más profundo de su interior y empezaba a hacer círculos en su cuerpo, logrando una agitación en su respiración que culminaba con la semilla derramada por sobre el vientre plano.

Eddie no lo pensaba dos veces para lamer y devorar del vientre del joven el líquido blanco y espeso. Tenía mucho mejor sabor que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado en toda su vida, empezando a tener un gusto particular por practicarle sexo oral, explorando su cuerpo con gran entusiasmo y placer.

Había sentido la tibieza de su piel, el sabor de su semilla había olfateado sus muslos después de una jornada calurosa y había encontrado un singular gusto por aspirar el aroma de su cuerpo, creyendo irreal que alguien pudiera oler tan bien viviendo en condiciones semejantes a las que tenían.

Haberlo encontrado en el campamento de refugiados había sido equiparable a encontrar un tesoro escondido en una cueva. Sus ojos castaños lo habían visto con verdadero horror, pero había sido incapaz de soltar algún sonido de alarma, tomando esa como una señal de valentía por alguna extraña razón.

Solo el tiempo y las actividades sexuales entre ambos le habían dado la razón al entender el mutismo de su compañero, logrando disfrutar con el pasar de las semanas aquella particularidad de su persona.

Y aunque a Eddie le hubiera gustado escucharlo gritar su nombre, tener a un compañero silencioso en el asiento trasero de su moto empezaba a volverse algo sumamente satisfactorio, a tal grado de empezar a verlo cada vez más como un igual, sin poder evitar protegerlo en cada misión, aceptar de sus dedos la comida y pasar la noche entera ideando nuevas formas de hacerlo llegar al final, sin tener pudor alguno de usar y explorar cada centímetro de su piel para conseguirlo.

Las tardes después de los saqueos eran los momentos que más disfrutaba Eddie para poseerlo. Solo un gruñido le bastaba a su compañero para saber que su maestro necesitaba de sus atenciones enseguida. Había pasado de movimientos tímidos y torpes a tener una mayor seguridad al momento de intimar, usando más su cuerpo y cabalgando incluso su regazo algunas noches.

Verlo reafirmar su seguridad y dejar el temor atrás era uno de los principales incentivos para buscar estabilidad, intentando encontrar todo aquello que jamás creyó necesitar, empezando a pensar en un futuro cada vez más tranquilo, siempre y cuando aquel silente joven se encontrara en todo momento dentro de sus planes.

Después de una sesión particularmente larga, Eddie se encontraba mirando las estrellas, sintiendo el cuerpo contrario acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Eran extraños pero valorables los momentos en donde se permitía mostrar algún gesto de afecto genuino.

Se había forjado en la tierra de nadie, por lo que el cariño y el afecto eran temas casi desconocidos para él. Las caricias contrarias, sin embargo, eran unas de las cosas más suaves que había experimentado jamás. A veces le parecía irreal lo suave que podía ser su piel, sobre todo al tratarse de un hombre.

Eddie estaba seguro de que alguien había amado profundamente a este hombre en el pasado, alguien que le había cuidado y preservado de la mejor forma, teniendo la tarea ahora de poder darle un poco de retribución con sus tratos.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Quizás Eddie había aprendido muchas más cosas de las que creyó aprender de su nuevo compañero. Recorrer la carretera y buscar un sitio apartado donde vivir empezaba a tornarse cada vez con una realidad. Solo le hubiera gustado poder escuchar su nombre en vez de adivinar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witness me! (?)
> 
> ....Y esto es sad si conocen el contexto de Golden y Wez 0':


	11. Hot Water (Bath Waylon/Miles)

— No vamos a caber… —

— Tal vez si dejaras de comer tanto no habría problema. —

Los ojos de Waylon no pudieron mirar con indignación el rostro de Miles. Miles se adelantó a alguna de sus reacciones al acercarse y robarle un beso, aprovechando el momento para retirar del cuerpo de Waylon la bata de baño.

Ambos estaban desnudos, uno frente a otro, y había una tina de baño con agua caliente a unos cuantos pasos de su posición. El primero en adentrarse fue Miles, extendiendo la mano en dirección a Waylon mientras una sonrisa se cruzaba por su rostro. Habían estado planeando escaparse de fin de semana, por lo que rentar un cuarto con una tina en un hotel en otra ciudad había sido su mejor opción.

— ¡Vamos, Park! Habíamos acordado que la pasaríamos bien esté fin de semana —

Aunque Waylon quería responder y mencionar algo contra Miles, terminó por tomar su mano, empezando a acomodarse sobre su regazo.

La tina estaba diseñada para que ambos pudieran estar en esa posición sin problemas, por lo que Waylon no dudó en acomodar sus piernas a cada lado del contorno de las caderas de Miles, sintiendo como sus dos miembros empezaban a tener contacto por la cercanía.

— Parece que si cabemos bien — comentó Miles sonriendo, empezando a acariciar por debajo del agua las caderas y el trasero de Waylon.

Sus movimientos tenían un objetivo claro, llevando sus labios sobre el pecho contrario mientras Waylon empezaba a mover ligeramente la cadera, levantando un poco su posición para permitirle a Miles acceder mejor a su entrada, sintiendo un par de dedos adentrarse en poco tiempo.

Aunque Miles era molesto en muchos sentidos, Waylon tenía que reconocer que sabía muy bien cómo moverse durante el sexo, empezando a usar sus manos con gran habilidad mientras Waylon intentaba acomodarse mejor sobre su regazo, logrando sentir la erección de Miles posicionarse entre sus piernas en poco tiempo, empezando a sentir los labios de Miles devorar su boca en un hambriento y demandante beso.

El vapor empezaba a elevarse más. Los ojos de Waylon apenas y podían enfocarse en los ojos castaños contrarios, bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar alineado con la erección contraria mientras Miles hacía un acelerado movimiento de caderas, moviendo sus dedos y logrando acomodar a Waylon de tal forma que su cuerpo quedó completamente penetrado en poco tiempo. A veces le sorprendía el nivel de fluidez que podía tener en sus movimientos. Miles realmente era muy hábil en hacerlo perder el control.

— Ya la tienes toda adentro Park… ¿qué tal si empiezas a moverte? — le mencionó mientras mordía suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja.

Los comentarios mordaces de Miles siempre aparecían en los momentos más inoportunos, pero Waylon estaba demasiado ocupado intentando tomar un ritmo con su cuerpo, elevando sus piernas y caderas de tal forma que se encontró rebotando en poco tiempo sobre el regazo contrario, teniendo que callar sus palabras al reclamar sus labios y empezar a mover su lengua en el interior de los labios de Miles.

Los gemidos y sonidos de sus cuerpos al chocar iban a la par del sonido del agua al empezar a salpicar los alrededores. Los ojos de Miles estaban puestos en la forma tan erótica en la que su mejor amigo empezaba a tomar el control de su cuerpo, logrando bajar y subir sus caderas hasta adentrar cada vez más profundo su miembro en su interior.

Miles lamia, succionaba y mordía los pezones contrarios mientras su mano bombeaba el miembro de Waylon debajo del agua de la tina. La sensación de humedad en el ambiente solo provocaba que ambos cuerpos empezaran a sentir sudor y acaloramiento, teniendo que cambiar el ángulo de las embestidas hasta encontrar el punto más sensible del interior de Waylon.

Miles no dudó ni un segundo en atacar esa zona con mayor intensidad. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el momento exacto en que Waylon llegó al orgasmo, no pudiendo contenerse segundos después, logrando adentrarse por completo en su interior al liberarse.

Entre jadeos y movimientos lentos, Waylon terminó por acercarse y besar suavemente a Miles, quien fue sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud que tenía su mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Miles no perdieron de vista la imagen que tenía frente a si, encontrando sumamente atractivo, sin poder evitar sonreír. Haberlo convencido de tener aquella escapa de fin de semana había resultado la mejor de sus ideas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ni yo misma me lo creo que me pudiera poner al día nuevamente x'DDDD en serio que estoy feliz, cansada pero feliz. 
> 
> Y pues pasan un buen rato este par de dorks!


	12. Love is a losing game (Romance Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está en la continuación de "Young and beautiful" que subí en este mismo reto 0:
> 
> Estoy intentando adelantar capítulos porque probablemente el sábado me ausente y no pueda subir ese día. Aunque no tiene mucho sentido adelantar (?)

Eddie creía que podía acostumbrarse a esto.

Después de aquella noche en el callejón, Waylon había empezado a frecuentarlo, comenzando una serie de encuentros casuales que se habían extendido por algunos cuantos meses.

Al principio era solo _blowjobs_ en el callejón, pero pronto lo había convencido para ir a su pequeño cuarto, logrando sin ningún esfuerzo desnudarlo y abrirse paso entre sus piernas, extendiendo las sesiones algunas noches hasta el amanecer.

Los gemidos contrarios llenaban el cuarto por completo, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse a su espalda mientras sus caderas chocaban a la par, producto del entusiasmo y energía que expedía durante el sexo.

Por la mañana resultaba un poco incómodo, por lo que prefería mantener la mente y boca de Waylon ocupadas en torno a su miembro poco antes de prepararle él mismo la droga para que se quedara en el cuarto.

Waylon se quedaba al menos una hora después de su dosis mientras que Eddie buscaba algo que pudieran comer ambos. Al terminar de comer, Waylon se despedía de Eddie, sabiendo bien que volverían a encontrarse al día siguiente, empezando de nueva cuenta la rutina.

Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Eddie mientras levantaba la vista, admirando de cerca la manera en la cual Waylon empezaba a cabalgar su miembro, sosteniéndose de sus muslos para conseguirlo.

Sus ojos y rostro mostraban con claridad su excitación, teniendo una especie de concentración en cada movimiento de sus caderas al subir y bajar por sobre su erección.

La erección de Waylon estaba desatendida, pero Eddie no acostumbraba atender mucho su cuerpo. Durante la mayoría de sus encuentros, Waylon se había concentrado en atender y complacer a Eddie a costa de su propia satisfacción, encargándose él mismo de masturbarse en muchas ocasiones.

Eddie disfrutaba verlo acariciarse a sí, empezando a acostumbrarse cada vez más al sonido de sus gemidos y su respiración entrecortada al momento de llegar, pero era algo verdaderamente difícil de admitir en voz alta.

Waylon continuaba concentrado, sin embardo, en mover sus caderas a una velocidad más acelerada sobre el regazo de Eddie, sin darle tregua alguna para que recuperara su compostura.

Las manos de Eddie estaban fijas sobre las caderas de Waylon, ayudando un poco el proceso al levantar sus caderas y bajar con firmeza el cuerpo contrario. El peso de Waylon apenas y se sentía sobre su cuerpo, siendo sorpresivo que pese a su ingesta de comida basura, Waylon tuviera un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, salvo por el tamaño de su trasero.

No había sido sorpresivo que Eddie agarrara y disfrutara a su antojo de la anatomía de Waylon, paseando sus manos por su cuerpo con el único objetivo de poder sentirle con más intensas.

Aquella ocasión, sin embargo, una idea recorría la mente de Eddie, sin poder detener los movimientos de sus manos hasta llegar a acariciar y tomar con firmeza entre sus dedos el palpitante miembro ajeno, elevándose repentinamente hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente, observando la dilatada pupila de Waylon al momento de bajar su cuerpo por completo, sintiendo la erección de Eddie llegar a su zona más sensible.

— Sigue moviéndote… — ordenó a Waylon, mientras sus manos trabajan lo mejor posible en estimular y provocar muchas más reacciones en el cuerpo contrario.

Waylon posó las manos con duda sobre los hombros de Eddie, provocando que éste alzara más sus brazos y los enredada en torno a su cuello, acercándose hasta sentir el aliento caliente de Waylon chocar contra su rostro, sin poder contener el inclinarse ligeramente y recargar su cabeza sobre la frente contraria.

Los ojos de Waylon continuaban en su dirección, siendo completamente desconocido para él tener una recaía tan íntima con Eddie, aún pese a haber pasado tanto tiempo manteniendo relaciones.

Waylon se había imaginado que a Eddie no le gustaba el contacto físico, comprobándolo al pasar las noches cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo como Eddie se alejaba al apenas rozar un poco su pecho, teniendo que mantenerse lo más alejado posible en la cama.

Las caricias que Eddie le daba y la forma en la que su trato empezaba a volverse mucho más centrado en su placer estaba provocando que Waylon ajustara mucho más su abrazo en torno al cuello contrario.

Podía sentir sus piernas entumidas al estar en aquella posición particular, pero no quería alejarse de Eddie bajo ninguna circunstancia, sobre todo por sentirse casi al borde del orgasmo con los contantes roces en su miembro y con la constante agitación dentro de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron y su cabeza se elevó ligeramente al sentir el orgasmo llegar de golpe, siendo cortados sus gemidos al recibir un demandante beso por parte de Eddie.

En ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores se había atrevido siquiera a besarlo, por lo que era una enorme sorpresa sentir como Eddie tomaba la iniciativa en el acto, acomodando mejor a Waylon hasta que su cuerpo quedó parcialmente acomodado sobre el cuerpo contrario, empezando a acariciar sus costados con suavidad.

— He estado pensado que quizás…puedas quedarte a vivir aquí, parece que no tienes un sitio fijo a donde llegar y no me molesta para nada tu presencia — comentó Eddie en tono bajo, llevando sus dedos sobre las hebras color arena contrarias.

Waylon todavía seguía sintiendo a Eddie en su interior, pero era la primera vez que se sentía capaz de poder mirarlo realmente. No mentiría en decir que Eddie le había parecido increíblemente atractivo desde el principio, disfrutando mucho más el generar una conexión con él pese a tener que pretender que las drogas era un incentivo para continuar regresando a buscarlo.

Waylon podía pasar bastante tiempo sin consumir marihuana, pero pretender lo contrario y permanecer tiempo extra en casa de Eddie siempre parecía ser la mejor opción. Se había sentido tan estúpido en admitir su fijación con él, pero por ahora prefería concentrarse en el comentario que había realizado Eddie sobre vivir juntos en aquel pequeño lugar, no pudiendo encontrar una razón suficientemente válida para negarse.

— ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? Es decir, me encantaría, pero… ¿no te causaría incomodidad? — los ojos de Waylon siempre eran demasiado honestos para el gusto de Eddie.

Se había dado cuenta poco tiempo después de invitarlo a su casa que el joven se encontraba bastante interesado en conocerlo más, habiendo notado como Waylon miraba fijamente a los alrededores de su casa o haberlo sorprendido mirando en su dirección al fingir dormir.

Eddie se limitó a contestar a los comentarios de Waylon volviendo a inclinarse para tomar sus labios, sintiendo como el aliento de Waylon parecía casi detenerse ante toda la oleada de emociones que podría estar sintiendo. Para Eddie siempre había sido difícil poder expresar todo lo que sentía con palabras, por lo que sus acciones y gestos hablaban por si solos.

Waylon terminó cerrando los ojos, asintiendo poco después de acomodar su cuerpo sobre la cama, sintiendo el cuerpo de Eddie alejarse lentamente hasta acomodarse a sus espaldas, pasando los brazos en torno a su cintura.

Eddie no sabía muy bien cómo definir todas esas acciones y pensamientos, pero por el momento una sola oración se formulaba en su mente: podía acostumbrarse a esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues no sé cómo quedaría, fue un intento por darle un enfoque romántico 0: quizás tome el tema a futuro para extenderlo más y hacer una serie de capítulos en el futuro. :Y y así


	13. Friday the 13th (Costume Chris/Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en los dibujos de Pikadoodle: http://pikadoodle.tumblr.com/post/161614066230/everybody-knows-friday-the-13th-part-xv-passion
> 
> Y pues te lo dedico a ti uwu porque te quiero.

Miles nunca se había caracterizado por ser paciente.

Apenas habían llegado a la fiesta y ya se sentía ansioso por volver a casa, sin poder perder de vista lo atractivo que se miraba su pareja en su disfraz.

La altura y complexión de Chris resultaban intimidantes para las personas que no le conocían, pero para Miles, está característica era una de las más atractivas y llamativas, sin poder evitar sentirse completamente interesado en conocerlo al apenas posar sus ojos en él.

Por esta razón, el disfraz de Jason Voorhees que habían conseguido para él le quedaba como anillo al dedo, siendo complementado por un machete de plástico que Miles encontró por casualidad al hacer las compras de la semana

Como Miles no era una persona muy entusiasmada al momento de disfrazarse, una camisa polo, un suéter al cuello y sus pantalones cortos deportivos eran su conjunto de ese día, sin poder evitar tomar la mano de Chris en todo momento mientras se habría paso por la casa, buscando con la mirada algún indicio de Waylon, Eddie o el resto de su grupo por los alrededores.

Al no encontrar a nadie, tanto Chris como Miles se acercaron a la mesa de bocadillos, levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Waylon Park, quien se acercaba a paso apresurado usando un disfraz de abeja que parecía sacado de un supermercado.

— ¡Hey! Hola Chris, hola Miles. ¡Wow! Tu disfraz es genial, Chris. Va muy acorde a tu complexión. Me gustan los detalles, especialmente la máscara.  —

— Gracias Waylon, Miles me ayudó con la sangre falsa. —

— ¿Y tú, Miles? No reconozco tu disfraz. ¿Quién eres? —

— Vengo del novio de Jason. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso pasó en una película? —

— Él aparece en la película Friday the 13th XV: Jason’s passion. Salva a Jason y lo libera de su maldición. —

— ¡Ohh! Creo que nunca la he visto, la voy a buscar para verla en la semana. —

Chris estaba haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por no soltarse a reír. Ambos habían tenido la broma privada de inventar una película de Jason para poder justificar el disfraz de Miles. Lo cierto era que Miles nunca le tomó importancia a conseguir un disfraz durante todo el mes, tomando cosas comunes de su casa de último momento, esforzándose mucho más en arreglar las cosas para que Chris pudiera sobresalir esa noche.

Después de aquella aclaración, encontraron con la mirada a Eddie a lo lejos, quien portaba un traje tan ostentoso que era evidente que él mismo lo había elaborado con semanas de anticipación.

Tanto Chris como Miles lo saludaron con la mano, ya que moverse entre la multitud con el traje de la Muerte Roja parecía bastante complicado dada la multitud, por lo que Waylon tuvo que ir a ayudarlo al observarlo.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que ambos estuvieran apartados de todos, observando a lo lejos como el resto de las personas se aglomeraban en la pista de baila. A Chris nunca le gustó en particular bailar y el ambiente no era tan animado como lo pensó Miles en su momento.

Los ojos de Miles estaban mucho más enfocados en cosas más importantes después de todo, empezando a sentarse a sobre su regazo, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— A ver, quiero ver esa atractiva sonrisa… —

Los ojos de Chris se elevaron hasta ver el rostro contrario a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Chris no podía dejar de sonreír al sentir las manos de Miles retirar su máscara, pasando sus manos por sus costados mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más, escuchando la voz de Miles nuevamente.

— Oh, ahí está...  — dijo sonriente, eliminando la distancia de su rostro con el rostro de su pareja al empezar a besarlo.

 Chris soltó una ligera risa, empezando a acariciar los costados de Miles, alcanzando sus caderas y pasando por sus muslos, respondiendo al beso con lentitud. Realmente creía que jamás se cansaría de besar a Miles, por lo que sus labios se movían con cada vez más seguridad y firmeza, procurando mirar de reojo al resto de las personas por si alguien era testigo de sus atenciones y afectos con su novio.

Los ojos de Waylon estaban en su dirección, pero terminó alejándose nuevamente para buscar a Eddie entre la multitud. Chris decidió no prestarle atención al panorama, enfocándose en mantener a Miles cerca de su cuerpo mientras sus labios empezaban a moverse de forma más acelerada, dándose el tiempo de empezar a morder suavemente el labio inferior de su pareja y acariciar su espalda baja en movimientos circulares. 

Chris jamás se imaginó que sería de capaz de mostrar tanto afecto en público, ya que siempre había sido una persona sumamente reservada en cuanto a sus atenciones a Miles, no porque no quisiera demostrarlo, sino por ser bastante tímido al sentir las miradas de los demás en su dirección.

Al empezar a salir con Miles, la confianza de Chris iba aumentando poco a poco, agradeciendo a Miles el animarlo a experimentar cosas nuevas y a relajarse cada vez más de su estricta rutina, siendo de igual forma una influencia positiva para Miles al hacerlo mucho más consciente de todos los riesgos innecesarios que cometía.

Miles no era nada sutil al externar su necesidad por las atenciones de Chris, sin querer para y frenar sus acciones con sus manos sobre su pecho o la intensidad de sus besos sobre sus labios, por lo que Chris empezaba a creer que lo mejor sería salir de la fiesta cuanto antes.

Por suerte para ambos, Chris llevó a Miles en poco tiempo al auto, dejando su máscara y machete de plástico aún lado mientras empezaba a conducir a casa. Sabía que sus amigos quizás se darían cuenta de su ausencia al poco tiempo, y pese a tener cierto cargo de conciencia al no despedirse, muy en el fondo sabía que ellos entenderían la situación, sobre todo al conocer a Miles y entender la forma en la cual se daba la mecánica en su relación.

Al llegar a casa, Miles fue el primero en bajar del auto, deteniendo la puerta de Chris antes de que este terminara de bajarse para entregarle nuevamente su máscara y el machete de plástico con sangre falsa.

— Siendo una fecha especial, quizás podríamos intentar algo diferente hoy… —

Miles no necesitaba explicarse más. Los ojos de Chris miraron fijamente a su pareja antes de colocarse la máscara, empezando a levantarse del auto con lentitud, sujetando el machete firmemente entre sus dedos. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de Miles, quien en poco tiempo se adentró en la profundidad de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí sin prender ninguna luz a su paso.

El corazón de Miles se sentía mucho más acelerado ahora. Hace mucho tiempo que había tenido la fantasía de ser perseguido por su pareja, no queriendo desaprovechar usar Halloween para transformar su fantasía en algo temático por la temporada.

Los ojos castaños de Miles apenas y podían ver por donde caminaba en medio de la oscuridad, empezando a adentrarse con la intención de llegar a la habitación. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose lo distrajo por completo de su concentración.

Miles se quedó completamente quieto por un momento, intentando prever en donde se encontraba Chris, siendo particularmente oscuro el pasillo en donde se encontraba parado.

Los ojos de Miles giraban en todas direcciones, intentando acercarse a la habitación continua donde una ventana filtraba del exterior, logrando caminar apresurado hasta adentrarse al baño.

Para sorpresa de Miles, había sido detenido por una poderosa mano antes de que lograra su movimiento.

Miles no pudo evitar soltar un grito, aunque la figura contraria se encontraba completamente silente al momento de jalar su cuerpo, logrando subirlo sin problemas sobre sus hombros, como si el cuerpo de Miles fuera una especie de costal.

Para Miles siempre fue sorpresivo y excitante la manera en la cual Chris podía levantar su peso sin esforzarse, viéndose en poco tiempo llevado por la imponente figura de su novio directamente dentro de la habitación.

Al ser arrojado sobre la cama, el peso extra de Chris se encorvó en dirección de Miles, estando a pocos centímetros de su rostro sin haberse quitado la máscara en ningún momento. Miles sintió como su ropa fue retirada de manera casi violenta de su cuerpo, alzando los brazos y las piernas en el proceso, levantando la vista para toparse con la imagen de su novio a media luz, quien empezaba a desabrochar en movimientos lentos su pantalón con su mano desocupada.

La mano contraría de Chris jamás soltó el machete de plástico, llevándolo sobre la garganta de Miles al notar como éste intentaba levantarse de la cama. Miles apenas y era capaz de poder ver los movimientos de Chris ante la oscuridad de la habitación, pero poco tiempo pasó antes de sentir como algo húmedo empezaba a tantear e introducirse entre sus piernas, logrando identificar por los movimientos y sensaciones que se trataba de uno de los dedos de su novio.

Miles no sabía en qué momento Chris había encontrado una botella de lubricante, suponiendo que cargaba una entre su vestimenta al sentir la humedad tan característica abrirse paso en su interior, pero los movimientos de Chris eran mucho más acelerados y bruscos que en ocasiones anteriores.

— Mierda… — aunque Miles era un desastre de gemidos y sonidos, Chris se encontraba completamente silente en sus actos.

El miembro de Miles se había endurecido al apenas empezar la persecución, intentando alzar una de sus manos para “cerciorarse” de que Chris estuviera en la misma posición. Miles apenas alcanzó a acariciar la erección de su pareja cuando sintió que la mano libre de Chris tomó con fuerza su muñeca.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que estuvieran restringidas sus dos manos, sintiendo como el dedo Chris abandonaba su interior y era sustituido por la enorme erección contraria, dando paso a una serie de movimientos acelerados que no le daban tregua alguna.

El sonido de la voz afectada de Miles empezó a llenar el cuarto, siendo sorpresivo para él que Chris estuviera tan metido en el personaje que no soltó _ningún_ sonido al momento de adentrarse y moverse en su interior, pese a la sensación de restricción del cuerpo de Miles al no estar completamente dilatado para la penetración.

Miles se mordió los labios, sobre todo al no poder hacer muchos movimientos con sus manos. Siempre había sido una persona muy desesperada al estar restringido, pero sabía que Chris no sedería a liberar sus manos al estar tan dispuesto a continuar con sus acciones.

Los movimientos de Chris dentro de su cuerpo se volvieron más acelerados al poco tiempo, logrando adentrar su miembro hasta estimular la próstata de Miles en movimientos bruscos y erráticos. Los ojos de Miles estaban firmemente cerrados ahora, alzando su espalda mientras su semilla terminaba de liberarse inevitablemente sobre su vientre y el disfraz de Chris.

Poco tiempo paso antes de que el Chris terminara por liberarse en su interior, sobre todo al sentir el calor de Miles sofocar los movimientos de su miembro. La semilla de Chris salió a chorros por entre los muslos contrarios, logrando que Chris terminara por relajarse y bajar un poco su cabeza, soltando las manos de Miles para retirar la máscara de su rostro finalmente.

— ¿No te lastimé, Miles? —

La voz de Chris siempre había sido grave, pero reflejaba una sincera preocupación y una amabilidad que no era capaz de ser disfrazada. El contraste entre su apariencia y su actitud era algo que en definitiva volvía loco a Miles, quien no dudó en tomar entre sus manos el rostro de su pareja, buscando sus labios para darle ligero beso, pese al cansancio, sudoración y dolor su cuerpo empezaba a experimentar. En definitiva, debían tener más juegos sexuales temáticos en el futuro.

— No podría estar mejor… —

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería hacer algo más largo pero así es este reto uwu. Es mucho más complicado de lo que pensé (?) sobre todo por el poco tiempo libre que tuve este fin de semana xD. Espero poder ponerme al corriente en poco tiempo. 
> 
> No sé a quien le estoy escribiendo (?) además de a Pika xDDDD se siente raro colocar letras al aire a lectores que no estoy segura de estar teniendo en este reto, pero bueno xDDDDD 
> 
> Also: I love boh 0:
> 
> Actualización: Me tomó más tiempo del que pensé el actualizar, pero ya lo logré y la shit 0: Feliz viernes 13 atrasado (?) creo que se extendió un poco más este chapter XD


	14. Honeymoon (Ropes Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en una escena de la película "The Secretary"

Edward estaba consciente de que no habían tenido una luna de miel _adecuada_.

Había estado tan absorto en su trabajo que no pudo ausentarse mucho tiempo, haciendo todo lo posible por dejar un fin de semana libre en donde ambos pudieran tener un momento de privacidad.

La boda había sido demasiado austera para su gusto, prometiéndole a Waylon que realizarían un viaje a la brevedad posible, intentando dejar todos sus pendientes listos para poder ausentarse de sus obligaciones en la tienda por un tiempo considerable.

Sin embargo, Edward sabía que Waylon tenía _necesidades_ , siendo presa de la misma ansia al verlo llegar a su local, con una sonrisa en los labios, sin importarle que tan ocupado estuviera Edward en su trabajo.

Esta era la razón principal por la que ahora se encontraba moviendo sus caderas aceleradamente para adentrarse al cuerpo de su esposo, después de haber restringido sus brazos con una cuerda, que se encontraba fuertemente sujeta al tronco del árbol donde Edward sostenía el cuerpo de Waylon por las caderas.

Un pequeño velo transparente cubría el rostro de Waylon en ese momento. Su vestimenta había quedado mal acomodada ante las insaciables manos de Edward, quien no había escatimado reparo alguno en desabrochar su vestido de la parte superior, revelando su pecho para el disfrute de sus ojos y boca.

Las marcas rojizas se empezaban a extender por la blanca piel de su esposo, mientras a su vez las ajustadas cuerdas empezaban a dejar un circulo rojizo ante la fricción de los movimientos de ambos cuerpos. Edward no podía dejar de moverse, sobre todo al escuchar las quejas por parte de los labios entreabiertos de Waylon, quien elevaba la cabeza y dejaba que su esposo hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

Ninguno de los dos se había imaginado que después de la primera entrevista de trabajo de Waylon terminarían así. Edward se había negado rotundamente a aceptar comprometer ese románticamente con alguien, pero Waylon se había puesto firme en su cometido hasta lograr conquistarlo poco a poco.

Edward no podía evitar moverse cada vez con más fuerza, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Waylon empezaba a restregarse cada vez más contra el tronco en una incómoda fricción, provocando que los gemidos de Waylon se volvieran cada vez más elevados ante la sensación. No había nadie más a los alrededores, pensó. Waylon podía ser tan ruidoso como quisiera.

— _¡Eddie!_ — al escuchar el diminuto que su pareja solía decirle al hacer el amor fue la estimulación suficiente para lograr llegar al orgasmo.

Tanto Edward como Waylon se corrieron a la par, provocando que ocasionaran un desastre en las ropas de ambos. Edward levantó el velo de su esposo, notando el cansancio de su mirada luego de haber pasado por otras tres sesiones similares durante todo el día, estando seguro de que sería el momento oportuno para llevarlo cargando a la cabaña y prepararle la mejor cena posible por la ocasión. Dando un beso suave sobre sus labios, empezó a desatar las cuerdas, logrando ajustar en poco tiempo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, llevándole al estilo nupcial.

— Feliz luna de miel, cariño… —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El protagonista de la película se llamaba Edward, por eso puse el nombre completo de Eddie (?)


	15. Matinée (Blowjob Miles/Waylon)

Waylon no sabía cómo habían llegado a esto.

Había aceptado ir al cine con Miles, aceptando pese a ser demasiado temprano para las funciones. Habían comprado palomitas y se habían sentado en los asientos de hasta arriba, notando las pocas personas que se encontraban en la sala del cine a esa hora.

La película no era para nada interesante, por lo Miles tomó este pretexto para persuadirlo “sutilmente” de darle sexo oral ahí mismo. La expresión que puso Waylon ante la petición fue digna de fotografiarse, por lo que Miles tuvo que contenerse de soltar una carcajada para no atraer la atención de las pocas personas que se encontraban en los asientos delanteros.

— ¡Estás loco! No podemos hacer eso, estamos en público — comentó Waylon en voz baja pero acelerada.

Jamás había entendido del todo como Miles podría ser tan despreocupado en todos los aspectos de su vida, incluyendo su sexualidad. Le era tan fácil expresar todos sus deseos, siendo Waylon el principal blanco para lograr gran parte de sus fantasías. Aunque Waylon disfrutaba estar involucrado, siempre había una pizca de arrepentimiento por dejarse llevar en tantas ocasiones por los deseos de Miles.

— Estoy seguro de que a ninguna de estas personas les importa lo que hagamos. ¡Vamos, Waylon! No seas tan aburrido. —

La expresión de Waylon continuaba mostrando rechazo, pero siempre había algo en la que expresión de mirada de Miles que siempre terminaba por convencerle. Aunque únicamente eran amigos, aceptar las múltiples insinuaciones sexuales de Miles se estaba empezando a hacer rutinario.

Cuando Waylon volvió a reaccionar, su rostro ya se encontraba inclinado entre las piernas de su mejor amigo, usando sus labios, manos y lengua para engullir por completo el miembro contrario, empezando a acelerar sus movimientos.

Los dedos de Miles empezaron a enredarse entre las hebras color arena del cabello de su mejor amigo, intentando contener lo mejor posible el sonido de sus gemidos para no atraer la atención del resto de las personas. La idea en si misma de ser descubierta era un incentivo poderoso para Miles, encontrando placer en la idea de poder llevar al límite a Waylon en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara.

Las caderas de Miles empezaron a moverse de manera involuntaria. Waylon intentaba contener el sonido de tos de su garganta, intentando relajarse lo mejor posible para facilitar la tarea de meter y sacar el miembro de Miles con mayor facilidad.

Un movimiento repentino terminó por provocar que Waylon se alejara repentinamente del miembro entre sus labios, sintiendo como la esencia de Miles empezaba a salpicar su rostro, levantándose después de unos segundos para buscar una servilleta con la cual limpiarse.

— Miles, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes. Avísame cuando vayas a… —

— ¿Llegar? —

La sonrisa de Miles era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que lo hacía a propósito para molestarlo. Ninguno de los dos estaba al tanto de que tanto había pasado en la película. Fue una sorpresa para ambos el girar la vista y observar los créditos en la pantalla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles y Waylon haciendo cosas de mejores amigos (?)
> 
> I'm tired uwu


	16. Between the crowd (Handjob Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en About a Boy.

Miles sabía que si cerraba los ojos podría recrear a la perfección el panorama.

Su cuerpo aún sentía las vibraciones de la música rodearle, al igual que el sonido, energía y calor de la multitud que le rodeaba.

No eran muchas personas, ya que los conciertos nunca fueron tan concurridos, pero los fans de _The Blood Sex Machine_ eran lo suficientemente entregados como para hacerlos parecer una multitud ante la energía que desprendían.

Miles se había desvivido gritando y cantando las letras de las diferentes canciones en conjunto con el resto, teniendo que admitir que, pese a todo, Frank Manera era un excelente músico y compositor.

Su cuerpo se sentía sudoroso y cansado, empezando a resentir el dolor en sus piernas por haber permanecido tantas horas de pie. Sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar lentamente, estando firmemente recargado sobre la pared de su habitación, pese al deseo de querer arrojarse contra su cama. En su mente todavía se encontraba grabada la imagen de Chris Walker golpeando la batería, moviendo a toda velocidad sus manos.

El recuerdo de Chris con su expresión agresiva y concentrada terminó por provocarle un endurecimiento en los pantalones, siendo está una actitud muy típica en Miles después de alguna interacción Chris, por más breve o insignificante que pareciera.

Abrió su cierre y el botón de su pantalón, bajando su bóxer apresuradamente mientras sus manos empezaban a moverse en torno a su miembro, intentando retener el mayor tiempo posible las imágenes mentales de Chris en su mente.

Casi al instante de empezar a mover sus manos, Miles sintió como sus piernas empezaron a temblar, logrando encontrar la imagen mental que había imaginado tantas noches anteriores, en donde Chris se encontraba encima de su cuerpo, moviéndose con la misma intensidad e inquietud con la cual tocaba la batería durante las presentaciones.

Como pudo, Miles logró encaminarse hasta dejarse caer en su cama finalmente, retirando por completo sus pantalones para volver a la tarea de mover sus dedos en torno al eje y extensión de su erección, logrando alzar las caderas para imitar un poco el ritmo de los movimientos de Chris en su mente.

La punta de su miembro empezaba a humedecerse, usando el líquido preseminal para llenar sus dedos y bajarlos hasta lograr acariciar su entrada, empezando a gemir mientras su cabeza se elevaba y su respiración se entrecortaba ante la excitación.

— Hm…Chris… — decía entre quejidos al adentrar poco a poco uno de sus dedos. A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a masturbarse, rara vez se dejaba llevar por la fantasía a tal punto de empezar a autopenetrarse.

Esta noche había aprovechado la oportunidad de que sus padres no estarían en casa durante el fin de semana, dándose la libertad de ser tan ruidoso como quisiera y de poder explorar mucho más todas esas fantasías que había acumulado noche tras noche.

La idea de poder hacer el amor con Chris no era la única motivación que tenía para poder acercarse a él, encontrando fascinación en diferentes aspectos de su personalidad, como lo era su actitud amable, su sentido de la responsabilidad, su entrega a su familia y amigos y lo comprometido que estaba por luchar por diferentes causas, como lo era la protección y cuidado de los animales.

Miles siempre se encontró fascinado por todas las cosas que hacía Chris en su rutina, pero uno de los aspectos más excitantes que encontraba era poderlo ver metido en su papel de baterista. Sus manos eran rápidas, pudiendo apenas seguirles el rastro a sus movimientos al momento de golpear la batería. Se sentía como un completo pervertido al haber imaginado en varias ocasiones, durante el concierto, lo que esas manos y esa energía sería capaz de hacerle a su propio cuerpo.

Imágenes de Chris masturbando su miembro, adentrando sus dedos en medio de sus piernas o la clara imagen de Chris empezando a lamer y succionar su erección con firmeza eran lo suficientemente fuertes y realistas como para haberle provocado un orgasmo en infinidad de ocasiones anteriores. Su fantasía favorita era la de tener a Chris encima de su cuerpo, escuchando a la perfección sus gemidos grabes y voz afectada repitiendo su nombre al penetrarlo.

Miles sabía que sus dedos no serían suficientemente gruesos en comparación con las dimensiones que Chris debía tener, habiendo querido explorar más para corroborar que tan bien dotado era el “objeto de su deseo.”

Se había sentido estúpido, pero no podía evitar sentirse así. Un segundo dedo acompañó al primero, empezando a bajar y a subir sus caderas a mayor velocidad, mientras su mano continuaba trabajando a gran velocidad sobre su erección. Con mucho esfuerzo, Miles logró adentrar cada vez más sus dedos, empezando a estimular directamente la zona de su próstata.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no tenía algo dentro de su cuerpo, pensó, ya que se había alejado por completo de tener relaciones sexuales de una sola noche con desconocidos desde que su interés por Chris empezó a crecer.

Quería ser una mejor persona, lo que significaba que disminuirá al máximo mucho de sus impulsos más primarios y sus actitudes más arriesgadas, como era el seducir a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino al llegar a los bares o conciertos, terminado en su cama por el simple hecho de poder _hacerlo_.

La sensación de invasión se sentía extraña por lo mismo, pero Miles intentó relajarse lo mejor posible para poder disfrutar en su totalidad cada movimiento de sus dedos, sabiendo mejor que nadie que tipo de cosas le gustaba y que tipo de movimientos prefería.

Casi al momento de sentir sus dígitos golpear su zona sensible, el cuerpo de Miles sintió un placentero escalofrío que llegó desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, empezando a hacer movimientos circulares hasta lograr llegar a su orgasmo.   

— Ah… _¡Chris!_ — gritó al momento, sintiendo como su mano empezaba a salpicarse con su propia semilla mientras sus dígitos quedaban ligeramente aprisionados dentro de su cuerpo.

Después relajar su respiración nuevamente, Miles empezó a limpiar el desastre que había hecho sobre su cama, sin poder evitar preguntarse si en algún momento podría tener cercanía con Chris. Siempre se había quedado a medias al intentar tener una conversación decente con él, sintiéndose como un idiota al no poder formular ninguna palabra de manera adecuada.

Muy en fondo tenía miedo de que nada más se quedara todo en una fantasía en sus noches solitarias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue un “ya no sé qué escribir y estoy cansada”. Una disculpa si salió muy meh.


	17. Ice Cream (Food Chris/Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy tengo que escribir 5 drabbles. This is the hell (?)

Era un día particularmente caluroso.

Miles había comprado un bote de helado la tarde anterior, no desaprovechando la oportunidad de poder sacarlo del congelador y sentarse a comerlo cómodamente, recargándose en el respaldo de su pareja durante ese momento.

Chris se encontraba mirando la televisión, sin prestar atención verdaderamente al programa de concursos que había sintonizado. Estaba en su periodo de vacaciones de sus actividades del ejército, por lo que descansar en casa y disfrutar de la compañía de Miles era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa en su entorno.

Miles introdujo la cuchara dentro del bote, empezando a lamer con suavidad el helado de la cuchara mientras su mano contraría intentaba maniobrar con la pantalla del celular, empezando a revisar las últimas actualizaciones de su _Instagram._

Como era de esperarse debido a su descuido, el helado empezó a derretirse, esparciéndose por el contorno de su barbilla y llegando a aterrizar algunas gotas sobre su camisa, provocando que el castaño dejará su celular de lado.

Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por Chris, quien se giró con una sonrisa en su dirección mientras colocaba una de sus manos en si cintura, inclinándose ligeramente en su dirección.

— ¿Qué sucede, Miles? —

— Estoy haciendo un desastre, como siempre.  —

Los ojos de Chris se dieron cuenta de cómo Miles intentaba usar su lengua para lamer el resto de helado de sus dedos, intentando alcanzar una servilleta de la pequeña mesa de noche para empezar a limpiar su rostro.

Para sorpresa de Miles, las manos de Chris detuvieron su camino, empezando a acomodarlo sobre su regazo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron cerca, dedicándose a limpiar con su lengua el rastro sobre su barbilla y rostro, llegando a la altura de sus labios.

El rostro y ojos de Miles reflejaron sorpresa por un momento, pero su expresión cambió a una mucho más sonriente mientras dejaba que su pareja se hiciera cargo de “limpiar” los rastros de manchas, atreviéndose después de uno segundos a tomar la cuchara sobre la mesa y empezar a esparcir otra gran cantidad de helado sobre su barbilla nuevamente.

— Creo que te hizo falta un poco por aquí… —

Una voz llevó a la otra antes de que Miles fuera recostado sobre el sofá, siendo retirada su camisa mientras Chris se encargaba de lamer, succionar y morder diferentes sectores de su pecho, sintiendo como las caderas de Chris empezaban a simular las embestidas entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de Miles estaban cerrados, soltando gemidos y sonidos elevados mientras sus caderas intentaban levantarse más, intentando tener mucho más contacto con la dureza de la erección de Chris, empezando a maldecir en su mente que sus cuerpos todavía estuvieran cubiertos por su ropa deportiva.

Quizás debía volver al helado una compra fundamental de ahora en adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos serán largos y otros cortos :( como este.


	18. Olive Wreath (Gladiator Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice trampa, ya tenía mi lista de kinks en un cuadro por día, pero xD me llegó esta idea y tuve que plasmarla si o si.

Waylon sabía que no tenía que hacer ese reconocimiento personalmente, pero algo lo había motivado a hacerlo esa tarde.

Ver el espectáculo de los gladiadores atacarse y matarse unos a otros no era algo que realmente disfrutara para nada, pero era una de sus obligaciones al ser invitado por el _Dominus_ en persona. Aunque no le gustaba mucho la presencia de Jeremy cerca, Waylon se limitó únicamente a ser testigo de los diferentes combates, sin poder evitar apartar la vista en los momentos más violentos de las diferentes luchas.

El combate final estaba a punto de comenzar, por lo que la reja se abrió y un hombre alto de complexión atlética y musculosa salió a la arena a paso lento, con escucho y espada en mano. Waylon no podía ver su rostro del todo, ya que un caso impedía que sus facciones pudieran verse en su totalidad.

Los ojos de Waylon alcanzaron a ver el atisbo de lo que creía era una prominente barbilla, sin poder evitar casi al instante seguir con la mirada las acciones, movimientos y ataques de aquel gladiador, siendo testigo de la cantidad de personas que clamaban su nombre, vitoreando desde las gradas al levantarse de sus lugares, clamando por la sangre de su contrincante.

Los movimientos del hombre eran muy certeros y letales, logrando clavar en la garganta de su oponente el acero de su espada, logrando en un par de movimientos más el arrancar la cabeza por completo, provocando que la audiencia perdiera mucho más el control.

Aunque Waylon no era de naturaleza violenta, aquella muestra de poder y dominio terminó por provocar cierto grado de emoción, sin poder contener el vitorear su victoria a la par que el resto de las personas, mientras una enorme sonrisa empezaba a extenderse en el gladiador desconocido.

Waylon no sabía exactamente porque lo hacía, pero ahora se encontraba encaminándose a la zona donde los gladiadores descansaban y se cambiaban después de la lucha, teniendo una corona de olivo entre sus dedos, agrandando sus ojos involuntariamente al quedar frente a frente con el hombre al que había visto minutos antes en la arena.

La estatura entre ambos era claramente diferente, siendo testigo Waylon del momento preciso en el que su casco fue retirado por completo de su rostro, revelando ante sus ojos la intensidad de una mirada azul y clara, lo suficientemente profunda e intensa para hacerlo estremecer ligeramente.

— Su desempeño en la arena fue…increíble. He venido personalmente a felicitarlo por su desempeño en esta lucha. ¿Aceptaría que le colocara esta corona como muestra de mi reconocimiento? —

Los ojos y el rostro de Eddie parecían no mostrar ninguna expresión al momento. Sin embargo, pasaron pocos segundos antes que el hombre se inclinara ligeramente y recibiera el gesto de Waylon, quien coloco con manos un poco temblorosas la corona sobre sus hebras oscuras y desordenadas por el sudor.

Al levantarse nuevamente, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros por un momento, pudiendo sentir Waylon el aliento caliente del hombre contrario chocar con su rostro, sin poder evitar contener la respiración al sentirlo tan cerca de su cuerpo.

Waylon repentinamente entendió cual había sido su motivación principal para haberse encaminado a la zona de gladiadores. El olor a sangre, a sudor y a suciedad rodeaba el ambiente, pero eso no amedrentaba para nada a Waylon, quien se mantenía firme en su posición.

Su cabeza tenía que levantarse para poder ver en su totalidad al hombre frente a él, quien repentinamente le regaló una sonrisa, provocando que un ligero rubor apareciera en su rostro. Waylon no necesitó más confirmaciones para retirarse y dirigirse en dirección a la salida, dando una inclinación de cabeza hacia Jeremy mientras era escoltado de vuelta al salón principal nuevamente.

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que estuviera en una de las habitaciones privadas, teniendo al gladiador en cuestión sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo sus poderosas caderas y fuertes estocadas contra su cuerpo. Los gemidos y sonidos de Waylon no eran para nada discretos, encajando sus uñas por el contorno de la espalda descubierta del hombre mayor, quien se limitaba a gruñir y acelerar sus movimientos como si de un incentivo se tratara.

Edward era su nombre, siendo el espectáculo principal de cada noche.

Waylon podía notar la gran cantidad de cicatrices que se encontraban por todo su cuerpo, resaltando por entre todas una marca rojiza que atravesaba desde su ceja hasta su mejilla. Los ojos de Waylon intentaban enfocarse en cada facción y rasgo contrario, pero su vista empezaba a nublarse, sobre todo al sentir como la erección contraria lograba adentrarse cada vez a más velocidad, estimulando su zona más sensible.

Los sonidos de Edward solo podían ser comparados con los sonidos de un animal, sintiendo las gotas de sudor resbalar por cuerpo, colocando involuntariamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas contrarias para profundizar más las embestidas.

Los ojos de Waylon se cerraron con fuerza al sentir su orgasmo golpearle. Una de las manos de Edward se posó sobre su garganta, logrando cerrarse suavemente hasta cortar poco a poco su respiración, provocando que sus sentidos se agudizaran y que su cuerpo sintiera con más intensidad cada movimiento, acción, roce y ardor, sin poder contener el alarido profundo que soltó.

Jamás había sentido uno tan poderoso en el pasado, sintiendo como la semilla de Edward lograba llenarlo en su totalidad, probando un desastre por sobre sus muslos y por sobre la tela de su ropa.

Waylon comprendía que aquel hombre tenía la fuerza suficiente como para matarlo ahí mismo con sus propias manos, pudiendo cortar por completo su respiración al apretar su agarre o bien, pudiendo tomar su cabeza y partirle el cuello sin ningún problema.

Pese a eso, la poderosa mano contrario abandonó su tarea casi de la misma forma en la que apareció, siendo bastante curioso para Waylon lo increíblemente dispuesto y entusiasta que había sido el gladiador al aceptar de buenas a primeras aquel encuentro en la casa del Dominus, con un perfecto desconocido.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, la fría y azul mirada del gladiador se encontraba fija en su dirección, haciendo lo posible por acompasar su respiración, dejando su cuerpo completamente quieto, aun sin salir del cuerpo de Waylon por completo.

El cabello negro de Edward enmarcaba todo su rostro ahora. Pese a ser largo, el corte de cabello era verdaderamente llamativo, estando completamente cortado al ras por ambos lados de su cabeza. La imagen que el hombre reflejaba era de completa fiereza, pero su expresión por ahora era mucho más relajada y serena, aumentando su atractivo considerablemente a su percepción.

Waylon quería hablar, pero no sabía qué clase de conversación podrían tener ambos después de aquel encuentro sexual. No estaba seguro de en qué clase de condiciones debía vivir Edward con los demás gladiadores, pero realmente estaba empezando a tener una consideración bastante grande hacia cada uno de ellos, intentando imaginar por un momento lo que se sentiría vivir bajo la piel de alguno de estos hombres sin libertad.

— Me parece que este reconocimiento me gusta más que las coronas — comentó la voz ronca pero elocuente de Edward al romper el hielo.

La atención de Waylon volvió a concentrarse en sus facciones nuevamente, sintiéndose agradablemente sorprendido al notar que su voz y manera de expresarse eran muy distintas a la imagen intimidante que regalaba al mundo.

La voz de Edward era… _atractiva_. Waylon estaba seguro de que quería escucharla nuevamente, por lo que una sonrisa de extendió en sus labios al responder.

— Podría acostumbrarme a dar esta clase de reconocimientos entonces, de ahora en adelante. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, a quienes me conocen saben que sufro problemas de ansiedad y que últimamente he tenido bajones de ánimo muy fuertes y constantes. Soy lenta por eso, pero estoy intentando seguir con esto con todas mis fuerzas, ya que me gusta mucho escribir, aunque a veces me resulté muy difícil hacerlo.


	19. Bad girl (Spanking Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, he estado escuchando el soundrack de space jam para darme fuerza (????) ¿alguien más recuerda esta joya de los 90's xD?

El vestido de Waylon empezó a levantarse al estar en aquella posición. Podía sentir su erección chocar y estimularse al mover sus caderas en torno al regazo de Eddie, pero el sonido cruel de la voz de su pareja terminó por provocar que su cuerpo quedara completamente rígido, siendo levantada su falda en poco tiempo.

El rostro de Eddie era severo, estando completamente en su papel al momento de remover ligeramente la prenda femenina que Waylon portaba en ese momento, dejando sus posaderas descubiertas y al aire. Waylon estaba sujetando el contorno del respaldo del sofá ante la expectación.

Era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos con una de las fantasías de Eddie sobe las labores domésticas y la feminización de Waylon, pero no podría estar más entusiasmado y contento con aquella maravillosa idea.

— Te has portado muy mal esta tarde, _cariño_. No has hecho las labores domésticas y la cena estaba fría cuando llegué. Has sido una chica realmente mala hoy, me temo que tendré que disciplinarte como es debido. —

El tono de voz de Eddie siempre era juguetón, pero la severidad y entonación en sus palabras dejaba ver por completo su dominio sobre la situación, empezando a alzar la mano a una altura considerable antes de dejarla caer sobre una de las nalgas de su pareja.

Waylon soltó un ligero quejido de sorpresa, apretando más sus dedos sobre la tela del sofá, intentando contener lo mejor posible los gemidos al sentir su miembro estimulado por el movimiento. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una nueva palmada llegó a chocar con su trasero, provocando que el sonido de placer y dolor se mezclara en su garganta.

— ¿Acaso lo estás disfrutando, _cariño_? Nunca creí que fueras una completa _ramera_. Mírate, estás casi babeando en mi ropa, estimulando tu clítoris en contra de mi pierna. ¿Acaso no puedes contenerte por un momento? Me tiene completamente sorprendido tu falta de modales, querida. Jamás imagine que me terminaría casando con una cualquiera. —

Las palabras de Eddie resonaban con fuerza por toda la habitación. Eddie tenía razón: Waylon se sentía como una ramera en ese mismo momento. Su deseo de levantarse, abrir la cremallera de su esposo y montar su miembro erecto era casi imposible de controlar. Una tercera palmada sobre sus nalgas lo hizo volver a la realidad al poco tiempo, logrando sentir un impacto tras otro tras otro.

Era capaz incluso de pensar en correrse con aquellas interacciones y roces, más tuvo que mantener todo su autocontrol para poder sobrellevar de la mejor manera la situación.

— Apuesto que quieres meterte mi miembro en tu boca ahora mismo, ¿no es así, cariño? Nunca pensé que fueras una perra tan urgida y necesitada. Dime, cariño, ¿Qué quieres que te haga esta noche? —

Sabía que las palabras de Eddie tenían una connotación acusatoria, pero Waylon poco podía hacer para contener la vertiente de pensamientos que se disparaban sobre su mente. Realmente necesitaba a Eddie, lo necesitaba como nada en este preciso momento, aunque sabía que su esposo no detendría la disciplina de esa noche para complacerlo por ahora.

— Te necesito dentro de mí, Eddie, realmente te necesito dentro, por favor…follame esta noche… —

Sus palabras salieron más como un lamento que como una petición. La risa de Eddie resonó con demasiada fuerza y claridad sobre sus oídos, siendo interrumpidos sus pensamientos por una fuerte bofetada, probando que el cuerpo de Waylon se moviera mucho más acelerado sobre el regazo de Eddie.

— ¡Vaya ramera que eres, cariño! Nunca creí que mi esposa pudiera decir esas cosas tan indecentes tan a la ligera. ¿Acaso no puedes aguantar una sola noche sin tener mi miembro dentro de ti? —

Waylon estaba tentando a contestar, pero los movimientos de la mano de Eddie sobre sus glúteos empezaron a intensificarse hasta formar una serie de movimientos continuos, provocando que su boca se concentrara nada más en soltar quejidos lastimeros y gemidos cargados de placer a la par.

Era increíble como el dolor y el placer podrían combinarse a la perfección en su cuerpo. Waylon sentía incluso que su orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar con las acciones de su pareja, además de los movimientos continuos de su cadera en contra de la pierna de Eddie.

Un movimiento particularmente fuerte y acelerado termino por provocarle el orgasmo involuntario. Eddie soltó un gruñido al sentirlo llegar, depositando un último golpe final antes de observar la piel enrojecida del trasero contrario, sin poder evitar sonreír al ver el resultado de sus acciones.

Con mucho cuidado, Eddie ayudó a Waylon a ponerse de pie, notando como su vestido cubría el rastro de semen que se esparcía por entre sus piernas y sobre su lencería. Aunque Eddie se encontraba manchado con el espesor blanquecino sobre su pantalón, decidió levantarse hasta confrontar a Waylon frente a frente, alzando su barbilla con la misma severidad.

— Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección esta noche, cariño. No quiero verme en la necesidad de tener que castigarte cada noche. ¿Me prometes que serás una buena esposa de ahora en adelante? —

Waylon podía notar como Eddie se encontraba notoriamente afectado bajo su capa de severidad. Bajó ligeramente la vista, notando como su erección continuaba apretada bajo su pantalón, deteniendo el impulso casi natural de ponerse sobre sus rodillas y ofrecerle sexo oral a su pareja.

Los ojos de Waylon volvieron a levantarse, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a su pareja mientras acariciaba el contorno de sus dedos entorno a su barbilla. Se sentía tan bien de poder cumplir con aquellas fantasías, que Waylon realmente no podía esperar por más sorpresas en esa noche.

— Si Eddie, te prometo que seré una esposa ejemplar. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo otro similar que ya quiero terminar sobre esto del cambio de roles (???)
> 
> Por cierto, esto está basado en un fic que leí hace tiempo :3 y que me gusta mucho.


	20. The memory (Casual Miles/???)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirado ligeramente en la canción "Habits" de Tove Lo

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primer que miró Miles fue su reflejo frente al espejo.

Su cabeza sintió una fuerte punzada de, intentando reconocer el panorama que le rodeaba al no identificar la habitación en donde se encontraba. Había ropa tirada, restos de comida, un cenicero lleno de colillas y basura, además de identificar un fuerte hedor a sudor. Miles identificó aquel olor como característico del sexo, aunque los detalles de la noche anterior estaban borrosos y confusos en su mente.

Su boca tenía un sabor intenso a alcohol y a vomito, levantándose apresuradamente para buscar sus cosas y girar su vista en la persona que se encontraba al lado suyo. El rostro del hombre que se encontraba profundamente dormido no le resultó para nada familiar, por lo que Miles terminó de vestirse con prisa, saliendo a toda velocidad de la habitación.

Ponerse el pantalón y la ropa interior le resultó increíblemente incomodo al sentir los rastros de semen seco sobre sus muslos y miembro, pero Miles prefería dejar su cuerpo en ese estado a tener que bañarse en el baño de la habitación.

El motel en el que se encontraba estaba situado aún lado de la carretera, agradeciendo y maldiciendo a la par al ver su jeep estacionado a unos cuantos pasos de la recepción. Buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y encontró sus llaves después de un par de segundos de pánico, entrando al auto y encendiéndolo con desesperación, encaminándose a su casa.

A Miles no le gustaba para nada la soledad en ese punto, ya que era sinónimo de estar a solas con sus pensamientos. Imágenes de su vida al lado de Chris aparecieron en su mente, teniendo la imagen mental muy grabada de la primera vez que había visto a Chris en su vida, encontrándose con él por casualidad al entrar a un bar una noche.

Miles había imaginado que lo de Chris sería cosa de una sola noche, pero los diferentes pensamientos en torno a él con el pasar de los días lo convencieron de volver a ponerse en contacto nuevamente con Chris. Para sorpresa de Miles, salir con Chris se dio de forma completamente natural con el pasar del tiempo, volviéndose una relación formal que culminaría en la decisión de vivir juntos, logrando acomodarse en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad.

Las experiencias de una sola noche que tenía Miles recurrentemente no se comparaban con la sensación de la primera noche que había pasado al lado de Chris, sintiendo sus caricias mucho más suaves y gentiles de lo que realmente hubiera imaginado.

Los ojos de Chris mostraban una gentileza casi impropia de alguien de su complexión y apariencia, teniendo especial dedicación al momento de preparar a Miles antes de empezar la penetración, logrando relajar su cuerpo con sus besos y caricias en sus caderas, provocando que una enorme sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Miles durante toda esa noche.

La mayoría de las personas con las que se encontraba Miles ahora únicamente buscaban su placer personal. Colocarlo en cuatro y entrar en su cuerpo con prisa parecía más una rutina mecanizada que una acción de seducción en sí misma.

La vista de Miles empezaba a nublarse, sintiendo la primera gota de sus lágrimas derramarse por su mejilla. Miles tuvo que detener el auto a orilla de la carretera, llevando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos para poder ocultar su rostro ligeramente.

Los recuerdos de las manos de Chris estaban fijamente grabados sobre su piel, siendo lo suficientemente doloroso como para empezar a sentir como si quemara su cuerpo. Recordaba a la perfección cada detalle, como el día en que le habían tocado a su puerta y le habían informado sobre su muerte, siendo ese uno de los momentos más dolorosos que había tenido que enfrentar hasta el momento.

Los días posteriores a Chris empezaban a volverse borrosos y difusos, empezando una rutina cargada de excesos y relaciones de una sola noche, sintiéndose completamente incapaz de poder relacionarse debidamente con alguien y exponer sus sentimientos una vez más.

La casa que había compartido con Chris durante 2 años era un recordatorio permanente de todos los momentos y planes a futuro que habían idéalo durante su relación. Estar mucho tiempo en casa era algo equiparable a una tortura, empezando a pensar incluso en el suicidio como alguna solución viable., pero jamás fue partidario de eso.

Quizás aventurarse a un bar esa noche sería su única salida viable una vez más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad sad


	21. When I saw you (Premature ejaculation Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Cuando Eddie miró a Waylon, supo que su vida estaba completamente perdida, sobre todo por la sensación de humedad que sintió en sus pantalones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No tengo explicación, estoy cansada y sonaba a una buena idea (???)


	22. After the match (Rimming Chris/Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> High School AU Chris/Miles

Miles tenía una fascinación por ver jugar a Chris.

Aunque no era muy fan de los deportes, ver la precisión de su novio al dar los diferentes pases a los jugares era realmente fascinante de ver, resaltando el físico de Chris por sobre el del resto de los jugadores.

Chris era el _quarterback_ , por lo que Miles siempre se desvivía en gritar desde las bancas, intentando expresarle todo su apoyo y entrega pese a no entender ninguna de las jugadas en el partido.

Una de las partes favoritas de Miles era que, al finalizar el juego, el resto de los jugadores les permitían a ambos un momento de privacidad en los vestidores.

Miles se encontraba inclinado sobre una de las regaderas ahora, abriendo sus piernas al sentir como el rostro de Chris se hundía repentinamente por entre ambas mejillas de su trasero.

A Miles le encantaba poder recibir esas atenciones por parte de Chris, admirando la dedicación de Chris al acariciar su cuerpo y lograr estimular con su lengua su entrada.

Miles realmente estaba sorprendido que los demás jugadores estuvieran al tanto de la orientación sexual de Chris y que a ninguno le pareciera algo negativo.

Por el contrario, les permitían a ambos tener momentos de privacidad, encontrando la manera de que nadie pudiera entrar a los vestidores después de cada partido, siendo el momento indicado en donde Chris y Miles pudieran tener cierto nivel de intimidad al ser muy complicado en ocasiones encontrar otro sitio.

Las manos y labios de Chris parecían concentrarse mucho más en cada punto sensible de su cuerpo, provocando que su espalda se encorvara más, intentando dejarle más espacio a su pareja para que pudiera hacer como era debido su tarea.

Sin duda alguna debía regresarle el favor a Chris en poco tiempo, teniendo la firme idea de inclinarse a darle sexo oral cuando el mayor lograra hacerlo terminar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me encantan los high school AU, los disfruto leer y escribir, necesito más en mi vida xD. 
> 
> Prometo que haré unos capítulos mejores en este fin de semana :((((


	23. The interruption (Orgasm denial Eddie/Waylon)

Waylon se sentía tan cerca de llegar.

Su cuerpo entero se lo indicaba, sintiendo el calor esparcirse por su vientre. Sus ojos estaban mirando un punto indefinido en la pared, sintiendo el constante choque de las caderas de Eddie sobre su cuerpo, a la par de las poderosas manos contrarias sujetar sus caderas y apretar las uñas con el único propósito de dejarle marcas rojizas.

Eddie conocía a la perfección los sonidos que hacía Waylon cuando se encontraba cerca del orgasmo.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en sus labios al momento de dirigir una de sus manos a la zona de su erección, recubriendo repentinamente con sus dedos hasta apretar la punta del miembro humedecido de su pareja, deteniendo por completo sus embestidas hasta lograr sacar su miembro del interior de Waylon.

La expresión y los ojos de Waylon al reaccionar eran una de las cosas más cómicas que había visto hasta el momento.

— _¡Eddie!_ ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — preguntó Waylon en torno exasperado y afectado.

La risa de Eddie empezó a inundar toda la habitación, inclinándose para besar cariñosamente la frente de su pareja, regalándole una sonrisa triunfar al calmar un poco su respiración.

— Lo siento mucho, cariño, no me pude resistir. Moría por ver tu expresión al ser interrumpido. Te prometo que haré que te vengas con mucha intensidad a partir de este momento. —

La expresión de Waylon continuaba mostrando cierta severidad y molestia, más las palabras y actos de Eddie lograron arrancarle una sonrisa, sin poder contener acercarse a besar suavemente sus labios.

Su cuerpo se sentía cansado, estando seguro que después del orgasmo terminaría durmiendo, pero estaba dispuesto a continuar siempre y cuando su pareja cumpliera con su palabra de esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faltan 4 días para Halloween y me faltan 8 drabbles, incluyendo los días faltantes. ¿Podrá lograrlo Claudy Winks? Descubralo en expectativa, realidad.


	24. Thoughts (Abuse Jeremy/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No creí escribir de ellos xD pero aquí estoy.

A veces Jeremy sentía arrepentimiento al pensar en sus acciones y actitudes con el resto del mundo, pero siempre lograba olvidar esas ideas. Tomar con más fuerza la cabeza de Waylon Park y mover sus caderas para que su miembro se adentrará en su garganta era una excelente distracción. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and that :Y


	25. Soft (Touch Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que mi objetivo es terminar, sin importar que pase (?)

Waylon era una persona de gustos simples.

Le gustaba quedarse en casa a ver películas los viernes por la noche, los juegos de computadora, los días lluviosos, el café muy cargado y el aroma de la colonia de su novio, la cual siempre se le quedaba impregnada en la ropa después de abrázalo.

Después de ver las películas, a Waylon le encantaba hacer el amor con Eddie, disfrutando de la gentileza de su pareja al momento de empezar a moverse, siempre siendo cuidadoso en acariciar y estimular cada parte de su cuerpo.

A veces Waylon se sorprendía de la precisión que tenía Eddie de conocer a la perfección cuales eran sus puntos más sensibles, siendo casi un experto en provocarle diversas reacciones y sonidos.

Sin embargo, Waylon tenía un gusto muy particular que le era muy difícil explicar, sacando ventaja incluso en muchas ocasiones de lo fácil que era tentar a su pareja para poder acceder a sus “caprichos” durante muchas ocasiones de su intimidad: a Waylon le gustaba acariciar y apretar los pectorales de Eddie.

Waylon se sentía mal en admitir que durante muchas ocasiones había persuadido a Eddie para hacer el amor y así poder montarlo, sin pensarlo dos veces antes de llevar sus manos a la zona de sus pectorales con el pretexto de tener más “soporte” para lograr mover su cuerpo con más ritmo.

Pese a eso, sabía que Eddie disfrutaba enormemente poder tener intimidad de cualquier tipo con él, logrando identificar la misma fijación por parte de su novio, quien encontraba una fascinación similar por acariciar, apretar y estimular el mayor tiempo posible la zona de su trasero.

Era bastante cómodo, pensaba Waylon, el tener fijaciones similares con las caricias en zonas bastante particulares, empezando a entender porque pese a ser tan diferentes, él y Eddie podían complementarse en más de una forma posible.


	26. Last night (Drunk sex Chris/Miles)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya falta poco para ir al día :D

Cuando abrió los ojos, lo primero que sintió Chris fue una punzada de dolor en su cabeza.

Jamás solía tomar mucho, pero salir con Miles y continuar con su “celebración” en casa siempre ocasionaba que su sentido racional se apagara ligeramente.

Al moverse de su cama y descubrir una parte de su cuerpo, Chris supo que las cosas no iban del todo bien. Descubrió que su cuerpo se encontraba completamente desnudo, alzando la vista para observar sus prendas regadas por el piso de la habitación, notando como otro bonche de ropa estaba amontando de igual al lado de la cama.

Al girar la vista, Chris se dio cuenta que Miles se encontraba profundamente dormido a su lado, teniendo el mismo estado que él tenía en cuanto a la desnudez, siendo la tela de las sábanas lo que cubría su cuerpo únicamente.

— ¡Miles, despierta! —

La primera reacción involuntaria que tuvo Chris fue el mover el cuerpo contrario, logrando levantarse hasta quedar sentado sobre la cama. El sonido somnoliento de Miles le respondió, quien de forma perezosa abrió lentamente los ojos, empezando a tallar su rostro al intentar despertarse.

— ¿Qué sucede, Chris? Mierda…parece que alguien murió... —

De forma muy perezosa, Miles intentó levantarse para sentarse sobre el colchón, pero una punzada de dolor atravesó su rostro, desistiendo de la tarea. Pese a su alarma inicial, Chris notó enseguida que la reacción de Miles parecía de dolor, acercándose lo suficiente como para acariciar su hombro de manera suave.

— ¿Te sientes mal, Miles? —

— Solo me siento adolorido de la cadera, pero estaré bien. Era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. —

— ¿Dispuesto a pagar? ¿A qué te refieres? —

— ¿Es que realmente no lo recuerdas? —

La confusión en el rostro de Chris respondió a aquella pregunta. Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Miles, intentando aclarar un poco sus ideas y despertar más su mente para poder darle la “noticia” de la mejor manera.

— Chris, ayer tu y yo tuvimos sexo. —

Los ojos de Chris empezaron a abrirse con sorpresa después de aquella declaración. Incluso su rostro empezó a palidecer, logrando con esto que la sonrisa de Miles desapareciera al momento, intentando moverse nuevamente para empezar a buscar sus prendas. Quizás había tenido una suposición errónea sobre ambos.

— Bueno, nunca creí que fuera tan desagradable para ti, lo siento por ello Chris —

— ¡No, no, no! No es eso, Miles, es que realmente no recuerdo…nada. ¿Acaso te hice daño anoche? Yo…lo siento mucho, no suelo tomar así, realmente lo siento si hice algo que te molestara o te lastimara, no era mi intención que pareciera algo desagradable… —

Pese a que Miles había tomado la decisión de irse, una parte de él agradecía que Chris tomara su brazo y lo hiciera regresar de vuelta a la cama, atrayéndolo hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente nuevamente.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, Miles siempre había tenido la idea de poder tener más cercanía con Chris, a tal grado de haber pensado en invitarlo a salir de una manera más formal, pero aquella experiencia de la noche anterior no le había desagradado para nada. Podía afirmar abiertamente que Chris llenó cada una de sus expectativas con éxito.

Como pudo, Miles se colocó de rodillas sobre la cama, pese a que el dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo continuaba siendo punzante. Intentó concentrar su atención en llevar las manos al rostro ajeno, empezando a acariciar sus mejillas mientras Chris intentaba calmar su respiración, pasando de la alarma a la sorpresa y luego a la curiosidad en cuestión de segundos.

— ¿Realmente no recuerdas nada, Chris? —

— Tengo recuerdos entrecortados nada más. Por eso era mi alarma, no sé si hice algo que pudiera lastimarte u ofenderte, Miles, realmente me hubiera gustado que las cosas se dieran de diferente manera. —

Los ojos de Miles fueron los que mostraron duda esta vez, provocando que Chris diera un pequeño suspiro, acariciando su cabello de manera casi inconsciente. Su cabeza terminó por acercarse hasta que su frente chocó ligeramente con la frente de Miles, notando como sus ojos parecían tener un brillo mucho más particular y llamativo esa mañana.

— Quería invitarte a salir y que nos pudiéramos conocer mejor. He tenido esta idea durante semanas y ahora…tengo miedo de que las cosas puedan verse afectadas por esto. Yo quisiera que pudiéramos llegar a conocernos mejor, llegar a ser algo más que solo amigos. —

— Yo creo que todavía podemos llegar a eso… —

Aunque Chris quiso replicar, los labios de Miles terminaron por apagar cualquier idea que pudiera tener en ese momento. Pese a que las circunstancias no habían salido como las imaginó, Chris tenía que admitir que las cosas con Miles siempre resultaban mejor sin ser planeadas realmente.


	27. Masculinity (Crossdressing Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En realidad es Edith y Wendy, ya las extrañaba a ambas :). También se combina con el sex toys.

Edith se sentía extraña. Sus ojos intentaban enfocarse en punto indefinido del pasillo, intentando que su atención no recayera en el arnés que se encontraba firmemente sujeto a sus caderas. Pese a estar cubierto con la pesada tela negra del pantalón de vestir, Edith lo podía sentir a la perfección, girando la vista para enfocarse nuevamente en la imagen a través del espejo del baño, que se encontraba entreabierto.

Su cabello estaba relamido hacia atrás, sujeto con una cola de caballo que se ocultaba dentro de su camisa de botones blanca. Una corbata de moño, un par de tirantes y una chaqueta negra conformaban el resto de su conjunto, siendo difícil el cubrir y aplastar en su totalidad el volumen de sus senos por sobre la ropa.

Intentó comprar un par de tallas más grandes a sus medidas, intentando dar el aspecto más masculino que podía al momento de vestir el traje oscuro. Los pantalones quedaban un poco holgados de sus piernas, pero se ajustaban con un cinturón a sus caderas, logrando quedarse fijos en su lugar mientras intentaba moverse con naturalidad por la habitación, sintiendo como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido al esperar impacientemente a su pareja.

La idea había salido espontáneamente al pasar por un aparador en una tienda de trajes de hombre. Wendy había enfocado su vista en un traje oscuro y formal, sin poder evitar sonreír y afirmar abiertamente que su novia luciría bastante atractiva en ese conjunto.

Entrar a la tienda y comprar el traje en cuestión era algo que ninguna de las dos había planeado. Al empezar a seleccionar las medidas adecuadas para el cuerpo de Edith, Wendy no pudo contener el acercarse rápidamente a su pareja y susurrar a su oído lo increíble que sería poder cumplir con toda la fantasía completa, con cada _detalle_ de lo que implicaba el ser un _hombre_.

En el momento en que había entrado a la sex shop esa tarde, Edith supo que las cosas se le habían salido de control por completo. Ahora su mente estaba recapitulando cada momento que ocurrió desde la inocente declaración de Wendy hasta conseguir el arnés y el dildo de plástico para colocar todo en su lugar.

Pese a conocer a su pareja y haber tenido infinidad de intimidad sexual en el pasado, Edith se sentía sumamente nerviosa en este momento. Siempre se había considerado a sí misma una amante gentil con Wendy, pero la índole de las actividades que ahora pedía le preocupaba bastante, sin saber muy bien cómo debía medir sus movimientos para no provocarle ninguna molestia o causarle algún daño a su novia.

Después de lo que considero un interminable lapso de tiempo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y reveló la figura semi cubierto de Wendy Park, que portaba ropa interior rosa encima de un camisón alargado y transparente, dejando de ver el contorno de su figura a la perfección.

— Cariño…que bueno que llegaste ya del trabajo. —

La voz de Wendy sonaba completamente diferente a su voz habitual. La fantasía en cuestión que le reveló era que Edith representaría el papel del _hombre de la casa_. Las manos de Wendy recorrieron el contorno del rostro de su pareja, quien no portaba ninguna pizca de maquillaje para aquella ocasión en especial.

Las manos de Edith se posaron en las caderas de su pareja, sintiendo sus besos y caricias hasta lograr guiar su cuerpo dentro de la habitación, en donde un par de velas y la cama perfectamente acomodada se encontraban esperándolas a ambas.

— Espero me disculpes por no tener la cena lista esta noche, pero pensé que te apetecía algo… _diferente_ para hoy. —

La voz de Wendy era completamente diferente a su tono habitual. Su expresión y comportamiento eran completamente diferentes a todo lo que había visto Edith en el pasado. La personalidad de Wendy siempre había sido tímida con el resto de las personas, pero Edith había descubierto poco a poco diferentes facetas de su personalidad, estando segura de disfrutar cada momento de su relación para poder conocerse cada vez más.

Las manos de Edith recorrieron la cintura y las caderas de su novia, empezando a sentarse en el borde de la cama hasta sentir como Wendy trepaba en su regazo, abrazando su cuello para tener más cercanía con su rostro.

Los ojos de Edith no podían dejar de contemplar lo hermosa que lucía Wendy esa noche. Llevaba más maquillaje de lo usual, mostrando los labios rojos y sombra oscura sobre sus ojos, haciendo un movimiento sugerente con sus caderas al intentar incentivar los movimientos contrarios, como si realmente fuera capaz de estimular su miembro con su cuerpo.

— Realmente me _apetece_ mucho lo que veo esta noche, cariño…siempre has sido una experta en poder satisfacer a tu esposo. Dime, ¿qué más sorpresas tienes preparadas para mi está noche? —

Edith intentó volver su voz mucho más masculina, pero se encontraba demasiado afectada y excitada como para poder medir su entonación con propiedad. Poco tiempo pasó antes de que sintiera el cuerpo de su novia abandonar su posición, empezando a inclinarse hasta quedar encima de sus rodillas, abriendo la cremallera de su pantalón y sacando el dildo de plástico que se encontraba firmemente sujeto al cuerpo de Edith con un arnés.

— A mí también me apetece algo _diferente_ está noche… —

Sin perder el tiempo, Wendy empezó a llevar el dildo a su boca, empezando a tocar y a introducirlo poco a poco, sin perder el contacto visual con Edith en ningún momento.

Edith estaba consciente de que ese juguete no era una extensión de su cuerpo, pero ver a Wendy empezar a realizar la felación era lo suficientemente erótico y atractiva como para provocar que su cuerpo reaccionara ante las acciones de su novia, empezando a mover sus caderas mientras notaba como Wendy intentaba relajar su respiración, permitiendo que el dildo se adentrara cada vez más profundo.

— Oh, mírate nada más…eres toda una ramera, ¿verdad, cariño? — comentó con una sonrisa, alzando más la barbilla de Wendy hasta que su expresión pudiera quedar al alcance de su rostro.

Había saliva derramándose por la comisura de sus labios, además de que sus pechos habían quedado un poco al aire al mover ligeramente su cuerpo, jalando la tela de su lencería con sus piernas. La visión era una de las cosas más sugestivas que había visto hasta ahora.

— Acuéstate sobre la cama ahora — le ordenó, observando como Wendy se levantaba y acomodaba a su lado de la manera más dócil posible.

Aquello solo lograba incentivar más a Edith, quien no dudó en casi arrancarle las prendas a su pareja y empezar a extender sus piernas, dejando al descubierto su sexo humedecido y sus pechos al aire, sin poder contener el instinto primario de acercarse a rozar el contorno de su figura con sus dedos.

A Edith le encantaba ver el cuerpo desnudo de Wendy. Pese a que si figura era delicada, le encantaba poder sentir la forma natural en la que sus caderas se delineaba y en la que su cintura se estrechaba, siguiendo su camino hasta que sus manos acariciaron y estimularon suavemente sus pezones.

Wendy parecía bastante inquieta y desesperada por sus atenciones, por lo que Edith empezó a bajar hasta que sus labios lograron rodear en su totalidad uno de sus pechos, aprovechando esa distracción para acomodarse de mejor forma entre sus piernas y penetrarla sin ninguna preparación previa. El sonido de sorpresa por parte de su pareja le provocó una sonrisa al instante.

— ¿Qué sucede, cariño? ¿acaso te tomó por sorpresa? — le preguntó, sin alejarse por completo de sus pechos mientras sus caderas empezaban a moverse con lentitud.

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Wendy se arqueaba, cerrando los ojos y levantando sus caderas de manera involuntaria para tener más contacto con el dildo. Aquello solo lograba incentivar más a Edith, quien dé un momento a otro empezó a mover más sus caderas, levantando suavemente su cuerpo para profundizar más sus embestidas y lograr tener un buen vistazo del cuerpo debajo suyo.

Wendy parecía completamente fuera de control ante sus ojos. Su mirada estaba fija en un punto indefinido del techo y Edith podía darse cuenta de la facilidad con la que entraba el dildo ante la humedad de su interior. Edith sentía que perdía el control de igual forma, levantando las piernas de su novia para poder arremeter con más fuerza en su interior, sintiendo una sensación que nunca había experimentado hasta ahora.

Sus caderas no podían dejar de moverse, bajando la cabeza para morder, apretar y succionar la piel de su pareja hasta dejar surcos rojizos por todas las zonas posibles. Sus uñas rasguñaban su piel y sentía como su pareja se retorcía cada vez más, sobre todo al sentir como uno de los dedos contrarios lograba estimular con precisión diferentes zonas de su cuerpo. Edith sabía bien en donde tocar para sacar las reacciones adecuadas de Wendy al tener sexo.

Después de unos minutos, únicamente el sonido del orgasmo de Wendy logró despertarla de su trance, levantando la vista para ser testigo de la expresión de placer que tuvo Wendy al llegar.

Aunque Edith no había sido estimulada directamente, se sentía capaz de poder llegar al orgasmo escuchando la voz de Wendy diciendo su nombre y notando cada expresión y movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo contrario.

Una de las manos de Edith se posó en el rostro de Wendy, acariciando con dulzura su mejilla mientras depositaba un beso tierno en sus labios, intentando cambiar del estado dominante a uno mucho más gentil con su novia.

— Creo que me apetece repetir nuevamente este platillo esta noche…. —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He estado intentando escribir esto durante una semana xD al fin logré terminarlo.


	28. The first time (Lose virginity Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU basado en About a Boy: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Eddie y Waylon fueran casi de la misma edad y hubieran ido a la misma escuela? Pues algo parecido a este drabble (?)

Eddie no podía evitar querer que todo fuera especial.

Había empezado a salir con Waylon hace poco, pese a que era un año mayor que él y tener diferentes gustos en común, además de diferentes ideas sobre el futuro.

Waylon era rebelde, se salía de clases, tomaba, fumaba y era despreocupado en casi todos los aspectos de su rutina a diferencia de Eddie, quien era centrado, responsable, siempre procuraba estar presentable e intentaba tener buenos hábitos en su rutina, absteniéndose muchas veces de seguir los “malos pasos” de Frank Manera, quien era uno de sus amigos más cercanos.

Haberse vuelto pareja de Waylon Park había sido producto de la casualidad, encontrándose en una de las presentaciones de la banda que su mejor amigo había formado hace meses, tocando en el garaje de la casa de Chris Walker, quien acababa de volverse el baterista oficial.

Waylon había sido bastante desinhibido en mostrar su interés por Eddie, por lo que había accedido a charlar con él y posteriormente haberlo invitado a salir, formalizando su relación después de haber salido durante un mes completo.

Pese a que ambos se habían besado y Eddie había llegado a “segunda base” en la segunda cita, Eddie y Waylon no habían tenido relaciones sexuales hasta el momento, por lo que Eddie había empezado a planear algo especial para ello.

Había imaginado llevar a Waylon a cenar, llevarlo a pasear al parque y finalmente poder pasar un rato agradable con él al rentar la habitación de un hotel de precio moderado, intentando cuidar los detalles para que Waylon pudiera sentirse apreciado y amado con cada uno de los detales.

Para sorpresa de Eddie, ninguno de sus planes pudo ser concretado, ya que en este momento se encontraba escondido con su novio en el armario donde los conserjes solían dejar los instrumentos de limpieza, teniendo a Waylon contra una de las paredes mientras su cadera se movía a ritmo apresurado e irregular, intentando cubrir con su mano la boca de Waylon para no ser escuchados por los demás.

Eddie realmente no sabía cómo habían llegado a esto, pero ahora no podía parar sus movimientos, sobre todo al notar como la expresión de Waylon cambiaba de una divertida a una mucho más placentera, soltando un gemido elevado que Eddie apenas y pudo ocultar con sus labios.

El interior de Waylon era cálido y realmente estrecho, logrando que el miembro de Eddie tuviera ciertas dificultades para poder moverse con propiedad. Esta era la primera vez que ambos tenían relaciones y Eddie debía admitir que estaba un tanto decepcionado de que fuera en estas circunstancias y no en unas mucho más románticas y especiales.

Realmente era persuadido con facilidad por Waylon, quien lo había convencido de entrar ahí al tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo por el pasillo. Los besos se habían transformado en caricias y las caricias se habían salido de control por completo, siendo Eddie quien levantara a Waylon y le bajara los pantalones hasta las rodillas, notando como la sonrisa triunfal de Waylon le indicaba que era parte de su plan inicial de ese día.

Cuando Eddie se corrió, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, sabiendo bien que tuvo que rechazar uno de los condones de Waylon al ser de un material que seguramente le haría daño por el látex.

Waylon abrió los ojos al sentirlo, omitiendo cualquier comentario sarcástico al saber que su novio se sentiría mal por las manchas blancas que ocasionaría en sus muslos o en su pantalón. Pese a todo pronóstico de burla, Waylon se limitó a sonreír, dando un suave y cariños beso en los labios de Eddie para calmarlo.

— Te prometo que la siguiente vez será especial, lo haremos en una cama incluso — le contesto sonriente, esperando que aquello fuera un consuelo.

Eddie prefirió emitir algún comentario. Su cuerpo había hablado por él ese día, pudiendo afirmar al menos que su virginidad se había esfumado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amigos, nada más me faltan 3, los cuales serán especiales por Halloween:
> 
> Ghost AU 
> 
> Cambio de roles AU
> 
> Knife AU basado en el canon.
> 
> Yo sé que quizás soy la única emocionada por esto (?) pero realmente REALMENTE me gusta Halloween y realmente me he esforzado para sacar adelante este reto, pese a todo pronostico de mi negatividad y ataques se ansiedad repentinos por escribir (?) así que si x'D estoy feliz dentro de lo que cabe. Ya nada más faltan estos 3 días y estos 3 AU, I hope the best!


	29. Poltergeist (Paranormal Miles/Walrider)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween late shit

Miles nunca se había considerado una persona supersticiosa. Pese a todo pronóstico, jamás había intentado tomarle importancia a los hechos paranormales que rodeaba su vida, siendo testigo a muy corta edad de diferentes acontecimientos que ocurrían en su casa, intentando dar la explicación más lógica con el pasar de los años.

Jamás había sido creyente de ninguna religión o fuerza superior, por lo que creer en fantasmas, posesiones demoniacas o toda clase de manifestación paranormal le era completamente ajeno, intentando tener una mentalidad muy clara y concisa de que todas las cosas podrían explicarse de manera sencilla y lógica.

Parte de su ímpetu por descubrir los porqués de las cosas lo habían orillado a convertirse en un investigador privado, sintiendo una genuina vocación por poder descubrir cada detalle posible de los diferentes casos o preocupaciones que presentaban las personas al contratarlo.

Pese a ser joven, Miles había vivido incontables experiencias a lo largo de sus investigaciones, llevándose verdaderas sorpresas y sintiendo el peligro en carne propia al enfrentarse a agresiones, amenazas, a un intento de extorsión y a desenmascarar infinidad de fraudes y corrupción de diferentes asociaciones y empresas.

La adrenalina siempre había sido uno de sus principales motores, teniendo que aceptar incluso que la idea de ponerse en riesgo le _excitaba demasiado_ , regresando a casa apresurado con la única finalidad de darse placer a sí mismo o de cambiarse de ropa y salir a seducir a algún desconocido que terminaría follando a Miles en la oscuridad de algún desolado callejón.

A Miles le gustaba dar sexo oral casi de la misma forma que disfrutaba sentir a sus amantes masturbar su miembro a la intemperie, sintiéndose victorioso siempre que sucumbían ante la idea de poder exponerse en público durante cada una de sus actividades sexuales de una sola noche.

Claro estaba que Miles también tenía un bando de reserva asegurado para ocasiones especiales. Había un par de amigos que solía llamar cuando su cuerpo necesitaba algo más que un simple polvo, logrando extender las sesiones hasta que el sol se ponía en lo alto por las mañanas.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su libertad, por lo que una relación no estaba prevista en sus planes en ninguna circunstancia, empezando a hacerse a la idea incluso de tener alguna especie de rechazo o temor al compromiso.

Los malos hábitos de Miles a veces se reflejaban en su rostro, teniendo ojeras de varios días y perdiendo peso durante las jornadas laborales más extenuantes, en donde mal pasarse en las comidas o pasar varios días sin consumir alimentos decentes eran parte integra de su jornada. Poco le importaba en realidad a Miles, quien vivía cada día con el único objetivo de sobrevivir, sin importar el tipo de cosas a las que estuviera expuesto en su rutina.

Aquella noche había sido particularmente larga y cansada.

Al llegar a su departamento y adentrarse en la oscuridad, Miles pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero prefirió ignorarlo y suponer que se debía el clima que empezaba a cambiar por la temporada.

Se limitó a desvestirse, quedándose únicamente en su bóxer oscuro, metiéndose en la cama a la cama completamente desecha. Tener la costumbre de tenderla nunca fue realmente lo suyo, por lo que se limitó a jalar una de las sábanas para cubrir parte de su cuerpo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos después de un rato.

Pese a su enorme ingesta de alcohol, Miles no se sentía del todo afectado, empezando a creer que su resistencia con el licor estaba aumentando cada vez más, siendo algo bastante curioso y hasta incluso cómico de imaginar ante todas las borracheras que había tenido en su vida.

Aunque tardó mucho más tiempo del que imaginó, Miles logró dormirse casi media hora después de acomodarse en su cama, siendo la única fuente de luz el brillo de la luna que se filtraba desde la ventana de la pared posterior.

A pesar tenía el sueño muy pesado, un fuerte ruido terminó por despertar a Miles un par de horas después de haberse acostado, abriendo los ojos sorpresivamente para darse cuenta de que la oscuridad que envolvía al cuarto se volvió mucho más densa de lo que recordaba.

Además de eso, su cuerpo realmente empezaba a sentirse muy extraño. Poco tiempo paso antes de darse cuento que su bóxer oscuro había desaparecido, sintiendo expuestas sus partes intimitas a la par que un ligero zumbido se escuchaba a su alrededor.

Había una especie de presión entre sus piernas, como si algo estuviera separando sus muslos mientras su miembro, ya erecto, se sentía estimulado por una extraña sensación que se esparcía como una oleada de calor desde la zona de su vientre hasta llegar a sus testículos.

Al pestañar, Miles pudo notar que la oscuridad que le rodeaba era más parecida a una neblina que a otra cosa, intentando alzar su cuerpo al sentir un pinchazo atravesar su entrada, enterrándose en su interior de un momento a otro, abriendo los labios para soltar un gemido profundo y acelerado, mientras su cuerpo entero se quedaba paralizado al darse cuenta de que no podía moverse del todo.

Era sin duda ese _ente_. Los recuerdos le llegaron de golpe, como si fueran producto de la electricidad, no tardando en razonar que aquella cosa estaba literalmente _cogiéndoselo_ esa noche, provocando que los pensamientos de Miles tardaran en formularse ante las sensaciones de placer involuntario.

Algunas imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, recordando la figura espectral que había visto desde su infancia y buena parte de su adolescencia, siendo sorpresivo que volviera después de tantos años sin haberla visto manifestarse nuevamente.

Para colmo de todos los males, aquella presencia extraña se materializaba con una fuerza mucho más poderosa frente a él, siendo capaz de tocar, de moverse encima de su cuerpo, de paralizar sus piernas y de poder cumplir aquel extraño cometido que al parecer involucraba el poseer su cuerpo.

El pinchazo en su interior empezaba a tomar cada vez más ritmo, mientras una ráfaga de placer se empezaba a extender por todo su cuerpo al sentir como su miembro empezaba a ser masturbado, creando un ritmo similar al adentrarse y moverse sobre su cuerpo, siendo una de las experiencias más extrañas y a la vez atrayentes que Miles había experimentado hasta el momento en su sexualidad.

Las caderas de Miles empezaron a moverse casi al instante en el que aquella extraña forma física parecía tomar una forma mucho más definida ante sus ojos. Miles pudo distinguir lo que parecía ser la forma de un esqueleto, sintiendo como la sensación de algunos cuantos dedos amorfos recorrían parte de su pecho y lograban pasar por encima de sus pezones, provocando que la sensibilidad de Miles aumentara y empezara a moverse más, siguiendo un ritmo constante y acelerado.

Jamás creyó que pudiera sentirse de esta forma tan extraña y particular, sintiendo como aquella cosa se profundizaba en su interior y empezaba a golpear con fuerza el punto más sensible de su cuerpo, provocando que Miles gritara y arqueara su espalda, levantando la cabeza al instante.

— _¡Ahí!_ ¡vuelve a golpear ahí! — comentó en voz afectada, sin saber muy bien que estaba haciendo.

La cosa que estaba sobre su cuerpo parecía entender el mensaje, empezando a intensificar el ritmo mientras el miembro de Miles empezaba a soltar las primeras gotas de su eyaculación, notando con sorpresa como la criatura en cuestión parecía no detenerse hasta lograr que Miles se corriera con bastante fuerza.

Justo cuando Miles logró llegar, el ente despareció repentinamente, levantando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado en la cama, con la respiración agitada, girando su cabeza en vista en todas direcciones posibles para ver si notaba algo extraño en el resto de la habitación.

La oscuridad del cuarto de disipó, pudiendo observar los detalles de su habitación casi vacía, de su ropa tirada por los alrededores y de alguna lejana caja de pizza abanada en el fondo.

Las sábanas estaban salpicadas con las gotas de su esencia, por lo que Miles tenía la certeza de que, si había experimentado un orgasmo esa noche, pero no sabía con exactitud _que había ocasionado_ aquellas sensaciones en su cuerpo y porque había _accedido_ de forma tan dócil e incluso participativa en aquel acto.

Lo más extraño e inexplicable a su parecer era la necesidad misma que empezaba a experimentar porque aquello se repitiera nuevamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex ghost and that xD. Es divertido escribir a Miles. Siempre lo ha sido.


	30. A lucky man (Knife Eddie/Waylon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde pero seguro (?) todavía falta el final, pero a penas ando teniendo tiempo nuevamente para escribir. Disculpen el fail de la tardanza xD.
> 
> Y pues advertencia: No-con, sorry, así es el canon 0:

Eddie se sentía un _hombre afortunado_.

Se repetía estas palabras una y otra vez al observar a su amada descansar sobre la cama. Ella era tan frágil, tan delicada y _bella_ , permaneciendo completamente quieta en todo momento y circunstancia, dejándose consentir por completo por Eddie, quien estaba dispuesto a cumplir cada uno de sus caprichos.

Pese a ser hermosa, Eddie estaba consciente de que su novia estaba _incompleta_. Había algunas partes de su cuerpo que aún le faltaban desarrollar, además de tener otras cuantas que resultaban completamente _vulgares_ para su delicada anatomía.

Por el momento prefería ignorarlas, sin escatimar o meditar mucho el retirarle por completo el desgastado y sucio traje que portaba, dejándola completamente desnuda mientras su mirada se levantaba atónita en su dirección.

Eddie ignoró por completo su mirada, empujando su pecho con una de sus manos libre hasta recostar por completo la figura de Waylon sobre las sábanas sucias en el intento de cama que había armado.

Waylon parecía no poder dejar de temblar, deteniendo incluso su respiración al sentir como la prominente figura de Eddie Gluskin empezaba a posicionarse sobre sus caderas, mostrando una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver con claridad su deteriorado estado mental.

— Eres tan _hermosa_ , cariño… — comentó el novio mientras bajaba uno de sus pulgares, acariciando con gentileza su mejilla.

Para Waylon empezaba a volverse cada vez más estresante el medir el temperamento de Eddie, quien pasaba de novio gentil a agresor violento en cuestión de segundos a la menor provocación.

Las manos de Eddie siguieron su camino por su torso, notando con horror después de unos segundos que algo frio empezaba a perforar superficialmente su piel, haciendo el mismo recorrido que las manos de Gluskin hacía, mientras algo caliente empezaba a derramarse por su piel.

Waylon bajó la vista para notar como el cuchillo de Gluskin empezaba a formar diferentes marcas y líneas por el contorno de su pecho, alcanzando a levantar la vista para notar la cara de entusiasmo y adoración que Eddie le regalaba al momento de realizar los cortes. Incluso la dureza en su pantalón se hizo mucho más notoria al realizar los movimientos. _¿Acaso cortar su piel lo estaba excitando?_

— _Cariño_ … — repitió de manera afectada, con voz profunda.

La última vez que había visto a Eddie tan concentrado en su tarea fue al momento de tenerlo sobre la mesa de operación, en donde empezó a acariciar su piel mientras le explicaba el procedimiento que llevaría al “operarlo”.

Waylon se había salvado en aquella ocasión por la llegada de un paciente desconocido, pero por ahora se encontraban ambos completamente recluidos en el intento de recamaría que había armado Eddie para celebrar su “noche de bodas”.

Waylon quería gritar y alejarse lo más rápido de las manos de su captor, pero su cuerpo no respondía y su voz parecía no poder formular palabra alguna, limitándose a cerrar los ojos al sentir otra punzada de dolor por el filo del cuchillo en su piel.

No supo en que momento la lengua de Eddie pasó a acariciar y sustituir la sensación del metal frío, así como tampoco supo en que momento Eddie había bajado su pantalón a la altura de sus rodillas, colocándose en medio de sus piernas mientras levantaba sus caderas, pero Waylon decidió permanecer ajeno a cada movimiento y acción contraría por su propia sanidad mental.

Sentir el aliento caliente de Eddie chocar con su cuello no ayudó para nada a su cometido, teniendo que cerrar los ojos con más fuerza al sentir los labios reclamar sus labios, siendo algo más parecido a un choque de bocas que a un beso en realidad.

Las manos de Eddie levantaban sus caderas con fuerza, provocando que ligeras marcas rojizas empezaran a aparecer en diferentes zonas de su piel. Waylon estaba demasiado aturdido y cansado como para reaccionar correctamente, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo mientras su cabeza terminaba por hundirse cada vez más sobre las sábanas, en un inútil intento por mantenerse ajeno a todo.

— Nuestra futura familia será hermosa, cariño — le repetía Eddie en sus delirios, mientras las embestidas se hacían mucho más constantes y profundas.

Waylon jamás había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre en el pasado. Su cuerpo dolía y era mucha su incomodidad, sobre todo por los movimientos irregulares y acelerados de Eddie y su total falta de ritmo.

Los ojos de Waylon no se atrevieron a abrirse en ningún momento. Por suerte para él, la esencia caliente de Eddie no tardó en liberarse en su interior, derramándose por entre sus muslos mientras la respiración acelerada de ambos intentaba normalizarse.

Los labios de Eddie se sentían agrietados y deformes al volver a reclamar sus labios nuevamente. Waylon se atrevió a abrir los ojos después de eso, observando la azul y penetrante mirada del paciente observarlo con adoración.

— Vamos a ser tan _perfectos_ … —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamás lo dije antes pero el nombre está basado en una serie original de Netflix. Quería hacer capítulos con temas de la serie pero no los hice (?)
> 
> Quería que este capítulo fuera mucho mejor pero mi deseo por terminarlo y el poco tiempo que tengo para hacerlo me llevó a subir esto (?)


	31. Angel (Mutilation Eddie/Waylon)

— ¿Sigues siendo mi _ángel_? — preguntó Eddie, empezando a acariciar el contorno estrecho de la cintura y parte de la cadera contraria.

El cuerpo sobre la silla se estremeció, provocando que la erección que Eddie guardaba en sus pantalones palpitara irremediablemente. Los ojos bañados en pánico de Waylon Park se elevaron con más cansancio que horror mientras se removía incomodo, producto de la enorme herida medio cubierta en vendes que sobresalía por debajo de su vestido. Su pierna se había esfumado para siempre.

— Eres tan hermosa.... — comentó Eddie en un suspiro suave, depositando un beso sobre uno de los amoratados ojos que estaban a punto de cerrarse.

Para Eddie su _cariño_  siempre sería la más hermosa.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno amigos, soy una persona en constantes crisis xD y cambios de idea. Había pensado en hacer una cosa completamente distinta para el gran final de mi reto de octubre (en el cual tardé en terminarlo 2 meses después pero pues LOL) así que lo único que puedo decirles es GRACIAS si leyeron mis escritos e incentivarlos a que continúen con sus proyectos, por más tardado que sea el proceso creativo o sus situaciones personales y actividad como escritores. Espero este 2018 puedan lograr escribir más, leer más, ser más creativos y tener muchos proyectos nuevos.
> 
> ¡Mucho éxito en todo!

**Author's Note:**

> :D


End file.
